Changing Identities
by halestorm99
Summary: Sick of her life, Hermione changes her Identity and becomes Harvey Wilson. But it's not easy especially when girls are pinning after you...
1. DISCLAIMER

DISCLAIMER:

I DON"T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT FOR THE PLOT. ALL CHARACTERS AND PLACES BELONG TO J.K. ROWLING. THANK YOU!


	2. Too much to handle

Chapter 1 Too much to handle

Hermione found herself crying for the third time that week inside Myrtle's bathroom. This time though, the insult thrown to her was so nasty that she couldn't retort something to top it. The worst part of it was that, all of it was right. She couldn't deny it that every word that her arch nemesis, a.k.a. Draco Malfoy just said to her was not true.

Hermione wiped her tears furiously, thinking of the harsh words he just said.

Flashback… 

"_Yeah, but you're a mudblood." He retorted with much disgust and anger._

"_Ugh, Malfoy really as if that's new." Hermione rolled her eyes._

_He smirked. "A mudblood that doesn't deserve every respect even if she might be a girl." He drawled. _

_Hermione stared at him, wide eyes. _

"_And you know why? Because Mudblood, you're nothing but filth. Call yourself a woman? I bet Krum only dated you cause he felt pity. Admit it Granger, you don't know what it's like to be treasured–" _

"_Stop it!" Hermione closed her eyes._

"_Wanted." He continued, his smirk growing deeper._

"_Stop it!" _

"_Lusted after." His triumphant smirk bore into her._

"_You're wrong!" she said, unwanted tears fell gently on her cheeks._

"_Wrong? Look around Granger! Do you see anyone lusting after you? What's to lust anyway? You're nothing but a mudblood that's hidden beneath stocks of books so people wouldn't see how hideous you really look!" he said. _

_She whimpered. _

"_Potter and Weasel are only friends with you because you help them with their assignments! They don't really want you. I bet all the Malfoy fortune that if someone who's better looking than you comes, who happens to be also smart, they'd forget you that easily like you were never actually there." He added with much hatred._

_Hermione ran away, every fiber in her hurt, feeling the pain of his words that seared through her whole being. _

_End of Flashback…_

Hermione once again, wiped the tears that trickled nonstop. She couldn't take in the pain. It was too much for her to handle. The fact that every word that Malfoy said was true made a big impact that she felt nothing else but pain.

She hated it even more since the pain wasn't physical. The pain she felt was beyond any physical pain; the pain she felt grew inside of her, a pain that can't be healed by magic or any other ailments.

Hermione hyperventilated and felt her body grow weaker and weaker. Her vision blurred and everything seemed to move and circle around her. The last thing she saw was Malfoy's triumphant smirk that told her that he had won.

"Do you think she'll be alright Albus?" an old voice rang inside Hermione's head.

"Minerva, I believe she will be, depending on herself alone." Dumbledore said to the old witch who was obviously worried.

"Poppy, when do you think she'll wake?" McGonagall said, her eyes darted from the girl to the old nurse.

Just on cue, Hermione groaned in pain. Her eyes squinted and slowly opened, revealing three elderly people fussing over her condition.

"Miss Granger! Thank Merlin you're ok." McGonagall said.

"Professor? What happened?" she said, her head throbbed in pain.

"I was about to ask you that Miss Granger. A fifth year student saw you unconscious in the girl's bathroom, barely breathing." She said, her eyes full of worry.

"I…" Hermione then recalled. Every insult she heard, every pain she felt, everything, she recalled each and every one of it quite vividly. But she didn't want to let her professors know. It was too shameful. "I don't remember…" she lied.

Dumbledore, though, knew better. When Hermione glanced at the headmaster, she saw something in his eyes that knew about what happened. She looked away in shame and waited for someone to speak.

"I believe, Miss Granger needs to rest." Madam Pomfrey announced. Hermione gave a thankful glance at the nurse before lying down. Madam Pomfrey gave let her drink a sleeping potion.

"Sleep Well, Miss Granger." Dumbledore gave one last look before Hermione was finally engulfed in darkness.

The light passed through the curtains of and hit Hermione directly at her eyes. She squinted and opened her eyes slowly. The hospital wing was empty and silent. A very peaceful stillness in fact that it calmed Hermione's nerves and brought tranquility to her every fiber.

She glanced at the nurse's office and saw that the door was shut. By the brightness of the light, she guessed that it must've been nearing noon already. She got up and took her clothes and changed. She left a note to Madam Pomfrey explaining that she needed to see the headmaster and that she thanked her.

Hermione walked quietly toward the Headmaster's office. Everyone be still in his or her classes. She glanced fugitively at her surroundings before continuing once more to the office.

Reaching the stone gargoyle, she muttered the password and went up the spiral staircase. She knocked softly at the door and waited for a response.

"Come in." Dumbledore's elderly voice reached Hermione's ears. She timidly opened the door and peaked in.

"Ah, Miss Granger, sit down…sit down…Lemon drops?" he offered.

"No thanks professor." She sat across the old man and looked at him. "I…er…need to talk to you professor."

"What is it that you need to discuss Miss Granger?" he said, his eyes twinkled more in amusement and curiosity.

"About, why, I fainted." She trailed on and continued her story.

Dumbledore nodded curtly and the twinkle in his eyes never left and in face only grew more.

"I see." He said adjusting his half-moon spectacles. "What do you intend on doing then with the young Malfoy, Miss Granger? Not that I'm opting you to do something, that could hurt someone." He added.

"Well, I had this idea…but I think it's rubbish. But then again it might succeed, but I thought people would know sooner, but some wouldn't but still…" she blabbered.

"Miss Granger. One at a time." He said chuckling at Hermione's blushing face.

"Well, Professor, I thought about, killing Hermione Granger." She said her voice grew serious.

Dumbledore's eyes stopped twinkling and became serious, almost cold. "Go on," he said.

"I…er…I was thinking of…creating, a new person." She said.

Dumbledore looked at Hermione with, unbelievably but true, fear.


	3. Creating a new Identity

Chapter 2 Creating A new Identity

"Miss Granger, you are fully aware of the dangers in your plans." He said seriously.

"Yes Professor," she muttered quietly.

"About your friends? Or Family?"

"I was thinking of, you helping me with the family stuff." She said nervously.

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow at her.

"Well you see professor, since my parents are dead, I think I should create a person who is…different."

"I believe we need, Professor McGonagall right now." He declared.

At the boy's dormitory…

"Hey Ron, aren't you at least worried that Hermione might be, err, not ok? Harry did say that she didn't return last night." Neville said looking at him nervously.

"Neville, I'm sure Hermione's probably in the library." Ron said, smirking slightly.

"Ok then…"

Back at Dumbledore's office…

"You're saying Albus, you're allow Hermione do this?" McGonagall said bewildered at the thought.

"Minerva, you already know why…" Albus said.

Hermione looked back and forth between the two elderly.

"Please professor." She pleaded.

McGonagall gave a look to Hermione and finally obliged. "Fine. But you do know the consequences of these actions right? If the secret's out, your friends would hate you." she reasoned out.

"Professor, I want a new life. Where no one underestimates me. No one stereotypes, insults or takes me for granted." She said.

"Very well. We'll let them believe that you are my, cousin's daughter." She said in defeat.

"Oh but professors, I haven't told you, I'm also changing my gender."

Teacups suddenly crashed on the floor. Hermione gained two bewildered look from the two elderly professors.

"What?" McGonagall said.

"I mean, not that I would change _that._ But I would dress up as a boy." She explained.

McGonagall made a relieved sigh. Dumbledore on the other hand, smiled lightly.

"Have you thought of everything well?" Dumbledore inquired.

"Yes Professor, I would go by the name, Harvey. My surname would depend on professor McGonagall's cousin's last name.

"Very Well. We'll give you the whole day to prepare."

With that, Hermione left the office and headed towards the Head's dormitory.

"Do you think this is wise Albus?" McGonagall said, a completely worried expression plastered on her face.

"Miss Granger knows already everything, I believe all we should do is, trust in her." He said calmly as they glanced at the orb on the headmaster's desk that showed them Hermione.

Hermione stealthily went to the Head's dormitory to get all of her stuffs. She felt really bad that she would just leave her friends. She took a parchment from her drawer and started to write. They do, at least, have the right to know that Hermione Granger would now be dead.

Getting everything ready, she took one last glance at the room and went back to Dumbledore's office.

"Harry, Ron, I'm really worried about Hermione." Ginny said while playing with the food using her fork.

"Calm Down Gin, I'm sure she's just in the library." Ron said.

"Library? Merlin Ron! It's been half a day and you still keep on insisting that!" Ginny snapped at her brother.

"But she usually is there!" he retorted back with equal amount of anger.

"BUT SHE NEVER MISSES CLASSES JUST TO GO TO THE LIBRARY!" Ginny panted after she was finished.

It struck Ron and his face went white.

"Come on guys, let's try the Head's tower." Harry said, calming down the two Weasleys.

"Are you ready Hermione?" McGonagall said.

"Or shall we say, Mr. Harvey Wilson?" Dumbledore's eyes twinkled.

"I think I am professor." Hermione gave one last look at her appearance.

Everything clearly changed. Her hair was cut short, leaving nice bangs at the front. Her eyes were still the same, but lighter. The freckles on her nose were removed. Her voice was slightly lowered too.

As for her body, she wore a pad, usually used when injured, that flattened her chest. Being flat chested, there was not much to hide. Next was her height, she added two inches making her 5"5. Her skin became a bit paler.

Overall, she almost looked like Harry, except for the muscles, the scar and the eyes though. She was just smaller and skinnier.

"Ready Mr. Wilson?" McGonagall felt odd saying it, but she knew she'd have to get used to it.

"Ready Professor." Hermione closed her eyes and breathed deeply. She closed her trunk full of transfigured male clothes and eyed her professors.

"Harry! Ron! Look at this!" Ginny shouted.

The three of them had searched frantically for Hermione in the Library, Gryffindor tower and Head's tower. They were on the verge of giving up when Ginny spotted her letter.

"What's that?" Ron said.

"Read it." Harry sat beside Ginny.

"To my dearest friends,

I'm sorry if I didn't talk to you guys personally. I just couldn't handle the emotions. I know you also hate me right now, but please understand that I'm happy with what I would do. I hope your stay at Hogwarts would be memorable, even without me there with you. I'd be…committing suicide. Don't even bother to find me though, I'm pretty sure by now I'm dead. I love you guys, never forget that.

Love Always,

Hermione."

"Oh I can't believe this!" Ginny hugged Harry.

"Hermione…" Ron said as tears started to fall down his cheeks. The three of them cried for the loss of their friend, Hermione Granger.


	4. Hogwart's new Student, Harvey Wilson

Chapter 3 Hogwarts' New Student: Harvey Wilson.

Dumbledore and McGonagall talked to the staff about the new "transferring" student. They decided that since Hermione wanted a new life, the best they could do is keep it to them. Sad to say, they couldn't entrust it to Hagrid, fearing that he might slip in one of the conversations with Harry.

McGonagall looked at the doors of the Great Hall. She was feeling nervous and worried for Hermione. 'No, it's Harvey now.' She reminded herself.

Just on cue, Harvey Wilson opened the door. It caused stares and glares. People's expressions turned into confused ones.

Hermione stood outside of the Great Hall nervous of what might happen. She drew in deep breaths to calm her heart that was pumping hard at her ribcage.

Finally deciding that she was ready, she pushed the doors to the great Hall open.

People stopped from chattering and stared at her. Yes, even some glared at her; him, to be exact.

She glanced around her and saw her friends. She gave a crestfallen sigh before turning her glance to the Headmaster.

She motioned towards the table with people still staring at "him". She didn't really give a damn whether those stares were of evil and malicious or curiosity and happiness. She only wanted to do something. She wanted to get this thing over with.

McGonagall rose from her seat and went towards Hermione–er Harvey, she opened her arms and the "boy" hugged her.

People gasped at the sight. Jaws dropped, salivas came, and people were getting more confused by the second.

"Might I introduce to you all, Mr. Harvey Wilson, professor McGonagall's nephew." Dumbledore said and re-introduced Hermione as Harvey.

Food spluttered and people started to talk, really loudly in fact.

"Now everyone, is that how we treat a new student?"

Everyone gained their composure but kept on staring as if Hermione was a rabbit being hunted.

Hermione turned to see her "new" classmates. McGonagall took out the sorting hat and let Harvey sit on a stool and placed it on top of his head.

"hmm…Mr. Harvey Wilson eh?" it said.

Hermione stayed cool and calm.

"Have a bit of cunning in here, bravery and brilliance."

Hermione glanced all around.

"You can't be in Hufflepuff, you'd be too brave for them, nor in Ravenclaw, you may be smart but you still seek adventure." It explained.

Now Hermione started to grow nervous. It was alright for her to be placed in Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, but to be in Gryffindor or Slytherin? They were the main reason why she changed identity in the first place!

"In between two rivals aren't we?"

She closed her eyes as she thought of what would happen if she were placed in Gryffindor. Ron would still be there, she couldn't possibly stay there with him lurking around. But before Hermione could think about the Slytherin, the hat had shouted the house already.

"Better Be…Slytherin!"

Hermione's face went white. She glanced at the Slytherin table to meet the eyes of a smirking Draco Malfoy. They weren't really that friendly looking, more to it; they looked disgusted to see someone like him.

She turned to McGonagall who gave her a reassuring smile. 'On the contrary, Snape would not be humiliating me anymore.'

Maybe her stay with the Slytherins wasn't that bad after all; or that was what she thought.

Hermione went for the Slytherin table and settled herself far from Malfoy, as far as possible. But Malfoy wanted to give the new kid a greeting. Hermione wasn't just that lucky.

"Wilson eh?" Draco said settling himself across her.

"Yes. You are?" He said, his voice challenging.

Malfoy's look darkened. For as second he looked like he knew, and that he'd hex her. But he just stretched his arm to her and introduced himself.

"Draco Malfoy." He said.

Hermione was caught in between on whether to bite Malfoy's hand or shake it. She stuck with shaking it. It was technically her first day and she didn't really want to earn enemies.

"Harvey Wilson."

Pansy Parkinson came striding toward them quite skittishly. Hermione stared at the vulgarity of her clothes. It hardly covered anything. Seriously speaking.

Her skirt reached only mid-way of her thigh and her socks barely reached her knees. Honestly she was proud that she looked like a slut.

Her top was a different story. It was tight in the chest that it barely covered anything. It was also a little short that it revealed parts of her navel whenever she jumped or raised her hand.

"Hey, Drakie…you have a new friend here…" She purred at him.

Hermione thought that Malfoy was going to kiss her senseless but what he did was the opposite.

"Move Pansy." He pushed her off, rolling his eyes in the process.

"Aren't you gonna introduce me?" she pouted.

Hermione found it kind of cute really. She looked like a dog. If she weren't her enemy, Hermione would've helped her change. Technically, she wasn't. At least, Harvey wasn't.

"You can introduce yourself Pansy." He said, irritated at her closeness.

"Harvey Wilson." I offered her my hand. Hey, she wasn't biting my neck, might as well be friends with her.

Pansy looked surprised for a moment before taking my hand. "Pansy Parkinson." Her eyes were focused at me.

I smiled at her and turned to eat. This gesture though, the whole being kind, confused Pansy and made her go away.

"First of all…we smirk, not smile, at least…not in public." Draco explained.

"Why not?" Hermione asked. 'Slytherins are really shallow.' She added in thought.

"Well, because." He said, finding no reason in particular. Draco rummaged through his head for an explanation, he realized what he was doing and stopped. "You're weird dude." He said before taking off.

"So now I'm weird?" Hermione muttered silently to herself. 'This is Great. I stumped Malfoy with a question!' she thought happily. 'I could die already!'

With that thought Hermione glanced at the Gryffindor table. She would miss those happy chatters she'd have with her friends. It wouldn't be the same anymore. Not only she got a new house, she'd also have to act manly.

She saw Harry, Ron and Ginny looking bummed. 'They must've seen the letter,'

She felt pity and sad. She turned fast to her food before any other Slytherin could ever see him glance at the Gryffindors like that.

That night, a Blaise Zabini toured Hermione. She was so eager to tour "Harvey" around and more to it, get him inside a boom cupboard.

'Merlin these Slytherins are weird.' She thought.

To her luck though, they bumped into Harry, Ron and Ginny. The three looked sad for a moment but their expressions changed quickly before Zabini took notice.

"Oh lookie here. If it isn't Pothead, Weasel and Weaslette, where's mudblood? Left you for a man? I knew she was a slut." Hermione's ear twitched but held her anger in.

The three though, were angered. Much to her displeasure, Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Nott and Parkinson came to join them.

"I'm pretty sure she isn't a slut." Malfoy butted in. Hermione turned to him confused at what he said. "No man would like her in the first place." He smirked at the three.

Hermione was almost at her boiling point. She took deep breaths and calmed herself down.

"What do you want ferret face?" Ginny said.

"Touchy, Weasels doesn't even know how to create their own insults. They even have to borrow from filthy mudbloods."

"Don't you dare talk about Hermione that way!" Ron screamed, lunging forward but Crabbe and Goyle held him.

"I don't care about your filthy friend. I'd pay much just to see her die!" he smirked at their faces.

"Well lucky you Malfoy, you'd never have to waste money. She' already dead." Harry said menacingly.

Malfoy stopped. 'Dead? Mudblood Granger dead?' he thought. He regained his composure not long after.

"Good, now Hogwarts won't have to deal with much filth." He said, his voice quavered slightly. Most of them didn't notice, but Hermione did.

It was now Harry's turn to lunge at him. But Hermione found her voice.

"Stop!" she shouted, quite in a manly voice in fact.

All heads turned with a questioning look.

"Umm…if we get caught…"she stuttered not knowing what to say.

"He's right. Let's go." Ginny announced. "It's nice to see that at least one of your kind actually have sense in them."

"Pity, your kind doesn't have money to afford something nice." Pansy retorted, completely out of the subject, but made an impact.

Soon after the 3 left and went to the tower.

"What the hell's wrong with you Wilson?" Draco shouted. "You humiliated us!"

"How ever can you say so?" Hermione replied wittily.

Draco gave her a look and left with Pansy and the two blokes.

Zabini stared at her though; she wasn't quite sure whether it was of rage like Draco's or admiration.

"What?" she, or shall we say, he asked.

"No one, has ever stood up to Draco before." She said, bewildered.

"And…?" she opted her to continue.

"That was so cool!" she threw her arms around Hermione/Harvey and was about to smooch her when Hermione pushed her away.

"The hug's enough." She said, feeling uncomfortable.

"Oh…right." Blaise smiled at her and they went back at the Slytherin dungeon hand in hand.

For Hermione, it was totally normal, but Blaise was a different story.


	5. Midnight initiation and Secrets within

Chapter 4 The Midnight Initiation and Secrets within

Hermione lay comfortably on her bed. Next to hers was Malfoy's bed then Crabbe's. On the other side was Nott's then Goyle's.

Hermione stared at the ceiling. It was her first night at the Slytherin dungeons. Sure, it wasn't what people thought it was. The common room was just as warm as the Gryffindor's. The only difference was that how people interacted with each other. Some were kind, some were Malfoy clones…yes, even to fellow Slytherins. But surprisingly, Malfoy didn't insult his fellow Slytherins, only the clones insulted them. It was very low really.

Hermione continued on to gaze at the ceiling, finding no particular reason why, but she found it somehow, addictive. She didn't notice though, the ruffling sounds that went around her. Only did she find out when four pairs of hands grabbed her feet and arms.

"What the hell?" she yelled. "Let go!"

But her captors didn't listen. 'Oh Merlin. What if…they know!' she thought, horrified.

She was brought to the common room and was laid on the couch. She looked at the people furiously. What was interesting was that the people were…hooded!

'Shit! Junior Death eaters! Don't tell me they'd ask me to join!' she thought, trying to find a way out.

"Welcome, Harvey Wilson." A low voice said. "Tonight, you'll see what it's like to be a real Slytherin!"

'Oh Merlin I'm dead!' she thought, closing her eyes. 'Mommy!'

"Rise, Harvey Wilson." Another voice said.

She did as she was told.

"Turn around." Another one said.

"Jump!" another voice said, a female voice.

"Then pat your head and swing your booty!" an amused female voice said.

That's when Hermione noticed something. "What the hell?" she said. She headed for the owner of the voice and lunged towards it. They ended up rolling on the floor leaving Hermione on top. She took the hood off and saw Zabini.

"Oh Harvey, I know you dig me." She said.

Hermione laughed and looked at the others. They revealed their identities one after another. There was Draco, Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle then Nott. All of them were…smiling.

"What's this? Some kind of joke?" Hermione said pulling Blaise up.

"This, my dear is…" Pansy said, signaling her companions.

"The Midnight Initiation, Slytherin Style." All of them said in unison.

She laughed hard. Initiation? And here she thought she was being brought to Voldemort. She shivered at the thought.

"Why is it that it's just you six?" she asked taking pumpkin pasties from the table.

"Well…don't you dare tell anyone this Harvey!" Draco said, threatening.

"Sure won't." he said.

"Well, we're the only ones who…" Theo started.

"Well…" then Crabbe.

"Uhh…" Then Goyle.

"What they're trying to say is…" lastly Draco.

Pansy and Blaise rolled their eyes and said in unison. "We're the only ones who doesn't want to be a death eater."

This completely shocked Hermione, her jaw dropped and eyes widened. "Now, that was unexpected." She said.

"Yeah, and others actually think that we're the top junior death eaters that are on the death eater's to be list." Blaise rolled her eyes.

"You can't blame them though." Hermione butted in.

The six turned their eyes on her.

"Well, the way you insult people that is." She said reasonably.

"Well, that's just because Potter and his friends are too good." Draco said in disgust.

"That's why you hate them?" she pressed the issue more.

"Not really hate them. Just love bugging them." He smiled cheekily.

Hermione's blood boiled and insides churned. This was the guy who made her kill Hermione Granger and now he's telling her that he didn't hate them? That totally pissed them off.

"But you make them feel like their dirt!" she accidentally burst out.

"Hey, why are you siding them?" Draco grew serious.

"It's just that, with that…er…mudblood?" when she said it, everyone surprisingly flinched.

"Another thing, we don't use that here." Pansy explained.

"Why? Cause it's too dirty?" she snapped.

"No, it' just, for appearance." Theo said.

Hermione's blood boiled some more. "Well, you're saying that…it's for appearance? Then…you treat them like dirt that you actually…push them off into killing themselves?" she said slowly.

"Hey, we didn't push Granger. It's her own fault she did that. Kind of pathetic really. She was good competition though…" Draco said, a hint of sadness in his voice.

"He used to like her." Theo revealed.

"Shut it Theo! I don't like her!"

Hermione stared wide eyes. The guy who insulted her with the most painful insults actually liked her? Merlin Hermione's world fell like a whole roller coaster ride.

"You like the girl who committed…s-suicide?" she asked carefully.

All eyes turned to "Harvey".

"Did you really think I was the reason she did that?" Draco said dejectedly.

"Err…I'm sure not, Draco." Pansy said.

"So…what else is different from this and the public appearance?" Hermione said, directing the topic to something else than the "old her".

"Well, Pansy isn't really slutty?" Blaise said, chuckling at Pansy's face.

"Hey!" Pansy punched Blaise playfully.

"And…she's not really that into me." Draco said, smiling.

The seven of them laughed until it was 3 in the morning already. They bid their good nights to the girls and went up the boys' dormitory.

Hermione even though she felt tire, couldn't sleep at the news she just had.

"_He used to like her." Theo revealed._

'Did he really?' she asked herself. She wondered if the idea of being Harvey Wilson was a good one in the first place.

An inner voice whispered though, 'Does it matter?'

Hermione closed her eyes and tried to sleep several times, trying to push away the image of a blonde haired boy that caused Hermione's "death".


	6. Blaise Problems and Dream Potions

Chapter 5 Blaise Problems and Dream Potions

Hermione woke up early despite the fact that she got her sleep by 4 in the morning. She couldn't help but feel a little tired and the little bugs in her eyes showed more.

She got up and went to the bathroom. She noticed before entering it, that Theo, Crabbe and Goyle were still asleep. No Malfoy though, she hoped that he was somewhere else probably at least 50 miles away from her.

She entered the bathroom and was about to take off every piece of clothing she worn when she remembered that she was still a girl physically. She went inside the tub before taking off the clothes, completely missing the other boy that bathed next to her.

"Harvey, that you?" Draco called out.

Hermione froze, horrified. This wasn't what she wanted at all.

"Uhh…Yeah." She muttered back.

"Oh, didn't know you'd get up as early as 7." He noted.

"Um, why?" she said opening the shower. The hot water ran past through her body, warming it fully.

"Well, you clearly didn't sleep until 4." He stated.

Hermione nearly fell, her shampoo bottle though skidded in the tub causing a little noise.

"You 'kay?" he asked, about to pull the curtains when she replied.

"I'm good!" she pulled the curtain the other way, not wanting to reveal her true, form; and also to keep herself from seeing a naked Malfoy. "How'd you know? I slept at 4?"

"Ruffling sounds. I couldn't sleep too." He said.

Hermione realized that everything that went through Malfoy's public life was just for appearance and that he really was nice with his friends. Even if he was her enemy, she felt a small tinge of compassion for him, knowing that his father is Lucius and that he didn't want to follow his footsteps.

"Oh. Why not?"

"Don't dare tell anyone ok?" his threat empty but words, no actual threat beneath it.

"Sure." She said casually.

"I…couldn't help but think of Granger." He confessed, causing Hermione to slip.

"Hey, you sure you're fine?" he asked.

"Yeah…" she said softly.

The rest of their bath time went on in silence until Draco went to leave. Hermione was left, so confused at what she felt. She shouldn't be feeling it anyway. She was supposed to be a boy!

She gathered her belongings, placing the pad back and her undergarments. She was fully clothed when she exited the bathroom and went to the dormitory. She noticed that Draco's place was already clean; she guessed he might've gone already.

She went for the Great Hall, unlike some Slytherins, she didn't hold her nose way up high. She acted like a normal human being that doesn't think that all Slytherins were superior.

She spotted a place in between Pansy and Blaise whereas Draco sat across them. She settled next to Blaise and started eating. Blaise placed her fingers in her ear, caressing her cheek. Hermione shivered and moved a little.

"Blaise, could you not?" she whispered agitatedly.

"Why not?" she whispered back.

Pansy and Draco turned to listen to their conversation. 'Those eavesdropping gits. Well, not really gits. But, just the same thing.' She thought.

"Well, because I don't want you to." She said plainly.

Blaise's eyes blurred with hot tears and she stormed off. Hermione looked up from her plate with a questioning look.

"You screwed up." Draco said smirking for image.

Hermione stared at him. "What now?"

"She obviously likes you." Draco said, rolling his eyes before biting an apple.

"Well, I don't feel the same!" she hissed.

"Why are you telling me that?" he said before leaving to their first class.

Being left by Draco, Pansy and Blaise, Hermione wandered off to the next class, which was Potions. She did however, unluckily bumped into Harry and Ron.

"Oh…sorry." She muttered accidentally.

Harry and Ron stared bewildered at her. "What?" Ron asked completely bewildered.

Hermione didn't really want to do it but she had to. He made her to.

"Watch it Weasel." She said in a gruff voice that resembled Draco's growl. She copied Draco's smirk and turned to go, leaving two confused Gryffindors in the corridor.

"Where were you?" Draco whispered. Hermione settled herself beside him, seemingly as there was no other choice.

"Got caught up with Potter and Weasley." She explained.

"Well, what'd you do?" he asked intently.

"Nothing. Do I have to do something?" she asked stupidly.

"You have a lot to learn." Draco rolled his eyes and faced front.

Unlucky for Ron and Harry, Snape went in first before them. They got a week's worth of detention, snickering from the Slytherins and 10 points deduction, each. Snape was really unfair.

"Now, today we'll make a dream potion. It allows the drinker to fall in a deep sleep and his or her partner would be able to see the dream of the other. Any questions, none? Then copy the ingredients and do it with your seatmate."

Snape obviously ignored the hand that flew in the air when he asked for questions; the poor Gryffindor blushed crimson red when she earned a laugh from the Slytherins.

"Harvey, let's get going." Draco pulled out a chopping board from the cupboard and some knives.

Hermione on the other hand took out all the ingredients and the two worked on their potion in silence. Not long after, they finished and tested it.

"Harvey, you go first." Hermione drank the liquid, making a face at the bitterness of it. Then she felt like her world was spinning and the next thing she knew, she fell into Malfoy's arms.

Hermione was walking inside her dream in an open field. Luckily, her form was of Harvey so she had no problem with Malfoy watching. She walked towards some flowers and saw a woman. Herself. She suddenly heard a gasping sound. She guessed it was of Draco but continued toward her.

She reached out as if asking for help, she opened her mouth but no voice came. Tears fell from her eyes and she broke down. Hermione saw the pain, felt the pain. She turned away to leave the dream but "Hermione" pulled "Harvey" back.

Just when something was about to happen, Hermione felt herself coming out of that world.

The dream potion had clearly worn off. Hermione found herself staring at Draco Malfoy's steely silver orbs. Such beautiful sight held so much emotion. One being that was hatred. She didn't know why but he felt hatred.

"You're turn." She said breaking the uncomfortable silence that haunted her ears.

Draco didn't speak and just drank the potion. It was Hermione's turn to see the dream.

Draco was in a horrible place. There were bodies everywhere he stepped. He saw his younger self run in fear toward the Library. He knew what was going to happen. He knew the fate of the young boy in front of him

As the boy entered, Lucius stood there, raging with a wand held in his hand. What happened next was far from what Hermione expected. Continuously, Draco suffered the Cruciatus curse repeatedly.

Hermione upon seeing it closed her eyes, only hearing the pain of a young boy.

The potion wore off and Draco found himself staring at the boy in front of him. He had a suspicion that he knew Harvey from before. But he couldn't put out where and when. He continued to stare noticing that Harvey was quite not the manly handsome type. His face can be mistaken of a female if you placed long hair.

Suddenly, Draco realized what he was thinking and shrugged it off.

Hermione opened her eyes to see a shrugging Malfoy. She looked at him curiously and stared. When silver met brown, Draco suddenly stood and stormed out of the classroom. Luckily though, the bell rang already.

Hermione stared at his old place trying to recognize the feeling in her stomach. She didn't like it. Not one bit at all. Consider the fact that Zabini was still pinning after her, she was in for one hell of a ride.


	7. Proposition about Quidditch and

Chapter 6 Propositions about Quidditch and Secret Crushes?

Draco closed the common room portrait with great force that the person in it had to shout at him. He plopped himself in a couch near the fireplace and rubbed his temples.

'How could I thought of that?' he asked himself angrily.

He stared at the dancing flame and his thoughts wandered to a bushy haired former Gryffindor. He sighed in defeat, ever since Theo brought up his "former" liking in the muggleborn witch, he never had gotten his head off her. It seemed that every time he thought about something, it always leads to Granger.

A part of him scolded him, making himself think that he pushed her to her death. Another part though, the one he always hated, scolded him for even caring. He shook his head wildly and began to focus on the red flame instead of the brown hair of Granger.

Hermione walked to the Library. It was her vacant period so she decided to do some light reading. Halfway her tracks she stopped. She remembered how she wanted to change. Her sudden stop though, wasn't that announced that a student bumped into her.

"Ow." A girl said.

She recognized the voice. 'Ginny.' She thought. "Sorry." She said, not thinking. She even held out her hand with, luckily Ginny accepted.

They stared at each other for quite some time and Hermione felt longing for her friends. Ginny found it odd though, that a Slytherin would do that kind of thing.

"Err, thanks?" she said timidly.

Hermione didn't reply. She just nodded and left. She continued her way to the Slytherin common room while Ginny stayed where she was.

'How come I feel like I've known him already?' Ginny thought. A deep crimson blush crept on her face; the color of it almost resembled her hair. She remembered the warmth of the boy's hand when he handed it to her. She shrugged, remembering that he was a Slytherin, a cold-hearted Slytherin that may possibly be a Malfoy clone.

Hermione on the other hand, felt like it was normal. She didn't realize that acts like that made girls blush often. She was still on the verge of getting used to being a guy so emotions were not yet tackled. In fact, she still has giggly emotions when she glances at some guys. She would have had to change that.

Upon entering the Slytherin common room, she saw Draco Malfoy lost in thought. He was oblivious of his surroundings and was just staring at the dancing fire.

She cleared her throat, snapping his attention. He turned too suddenly at her with eyes full of confusion. Hermione stared at it and twice that day, silver met brown. She turned her head and approached him.

"Uhh, hey." He said.

Hermione looked and nodded. They stayed in an uncomfortable silence for a few minutes. Draco cleared his throat this time and started to converse.

"Well, first Quidditch match later. Ravenclaw vs. Gryffindor. They'll surely kick Gryffindor ass." He grinned.

Hermione forgot about Quidditch. Then an idea came to her. 'Since I'm starting over, why not learn Quidditch?' she grinned.

"Draco, what about our team? Do we kick ass too?" she said.

"Of course we do. But right now, we're in need of a Chaser. Poor Calvin broke his knee and elbow because of the Weasley Twins." He said.

'Perfect.' Hermione thought. "Maybe you could train me." She suggested.

Draco stared at her as if she was a monster then came into thinking. They were really in need of a Chaser and he was sure two months would be enough to train the boy so he nodded. "Sure."

"Great." She said.

"I'd better inform Snape of the training."

"And I'll inform my aunt." She said, thinking of a way how.

"Sure, let's just meet back at the Quidditch fields after ok?" he said preparing to leave.

"Sure."

The two went on separate ways with grins plastered on their faces.

Hermione went to McGonagall's office directly after their plans. She smiled at the thought. This would be great since she has already gotten over her fear of heights. She smiled inwardly as how making a new life was turning out to be just fine.

Hermione knocked fervently hoping that McGonagall would like her ideas, besides what's not to like anyway?

"Her–Harvey…is there a problem?" McGonagall was completely not used to Hermione as Harvey yet. Don't worry, she'll come around.

"Umm, I just came to tell you about me joining the Quidditch team." She said slightly.

McGonagall gave a small smile. "We would've liked you in Gryffindor"

Hermione smiled sadly. "I guess it's better where I am now, not that anything's wrong with Gryffindor, that is. It'd just be harder with Harry and Ron around. I'd have an enemy once more, in the likes of Malfoy. At least now, I could avert myself from having one." She explained.

McGonagall smiled sadly. "Well, so about your plans."

"Err, yes…Malfoy'll be training me. Chaser that is." She smiled proudly.

"I'm proud of you Harvey. As my nephew." She winked at her.

"Well, I better go then, I think the Quidditch match would start in a few minutes." She stood from her seat and turned the knob to leave when McGonagall called out.

"I do…miss Hermione Granger." She said, this time, she was frowning.

Hermione looked back at her professor, and frowned. Without another word though, she left and headed to the Quidditch field.

"Where do you think he is?" Pansy said in an almost shout-like voice as they moved against the crowd who was talking in excitement.

"I don't know." Blaise said glumly. She had not yet recovered from the rejection.

"Forget it Zabini." Draco said, knowing what the hopeful girl was thinking.

Just on time, Hermione came in sitting next to Draco. "Hey, I talked to McGonagall."

"What'd she say?" Draco asked intently.

"She said it would be nice." Hermione frowned a little but covered it with a grin.

"Great. Snape thinks it's a brilliant idea too." He grinned back.

"So when shall we start?" she asked looking at the crowd.

"Tomorrow. Snape said the schedule will be Thursdays, Fridays and Saturdays." He informed.

"Oh, Great." She said.

"Welcome everybody to the First Game of this year! It's Ravenclaw vs. Gryffindors!" loud cheers from the Gryffindors erupted and boo's from the Slytherins.

Hermione gazed in the sky. Ginny was the seeker already. She smiled remembering when her friend first told her about it. Then her gaze turned to Ron. He had a determined face plastered and he definitely had grown more serious with the game.

She noticed on the Gryffindor stand, Harry stood smiling at his friends. She missed them so much and frowned a little. She focused more on the commentator after that.

"The quaffle is released, Madam Hooch gave the signal and the game begins!" Luna, who definitely had gotten better with commentating, said excitedly.

"Gryffindor gets possession, ooh! Intercepted by Taylor, ooh! A bludger hid her; the quaffle once again is in Gryffindor possession, Finnegan passes to Thomas, then back to Finnegan, he makes a fake and passes to Thomas…ohh! Score! Gryffindor leads 10-0." She trailed off.

The game continued for an hour already. Everyone was on their feet as Ginny and the Ravenclaw seeker dived for the snitch. Hermione was on her feet, her gaze followed the redhead's every move. Her eyes darted at the bludger that was approaching. She held in her breath praying for Ginny's safety. When the bludger was sent to someone else, Hermione released her breath and Ginny caught the snitch after that.

Hermione turned around to see the curious faces of Draco and Pansy. The look on Blaise's though, said trouble. With their eyebrows raised, Hermione felt blood rushing to her cheeks and sweat watering in her palms.

"Err…I didn't know Quidditch could get this exciting..." she chuckled nervously hoping that they'd agree. The three turned their gaze and Hermione breathed a sigh. But they still kept an eye for her.

They returned to the Slytherin Common Room exhausted. Immediately, the four of them sat on the couch and sighed.

"Damn Gryffindors always win." Draco scowled.

Hermione was emotionlessly staring at the fire when Blaise caught her attention with a question he didn't comprehend.

"What?" she asked.

"Do you fancy Weaselette?" she inquired her eyes were watery.

"No!" she said. She didn't fancy Ginny that way. She was just a friend. Oh Merlin she was in a lot of trouble.

"But the way you held your breath…" she continued but Hermione cut her off.

"I DON"T FANCY HER!" she burst out, her face flushed.

Blaise stared at her wide eyes that blurred with tears. She stormed off to the Girl's dormitory. Pansy went after right after giving her a look.

"I think you should apologize." Draco said.

Hermione was about to go when she remembered that boys weren't allowed inside the Girls' dormitory. She almost forgot that she was being a boy and that if she went there without slipping would definitely cause a confused look from Draco.

"Draco, can I borrow a broom?" she said.

Draco stared for a moment and understood. He went to a nearby cupboard and handed it to him.

"Thanks." She rode it easily up to the Girls' dormitory and settled it down.

She knocked timidly and opened the door.

"Get out!" Blaise shouted.

"Wait." Hermione grabbed her hands and pushed her down. "Leave us first Pansy." She said.

Pansy stared and left. "What do you want?" Blaise said angrily.

"I'm sorry for shouting," she said.

Blaise looked at her and threw her arms around her. "Harvey why can't you just like me!" then she did what Hermione had tried to prevent from happening. She kissed her.

Immediately Hermione pushed her. "Blaise! No…I just consider you as a friend." She said softly.

Blaise then hugged Hermione and sobbed in her uniform. They lay in Blaise's bed with Hermione thinking of the trouble she had gotten herself into and Blaise sobbing herself to sleep.


	8. Red Waves and Secrets of the Wind

Chapter 7 Red Waves and Secrets of the Wind

Blaise woke up and feeling Harvey close to her, she smiled. She snuggled closer to the guy she fancied and her hands traveled. She touched his chest and sides. She lowered her hands and to his butt when she felt something wet.

'Did he pea?' she suddenly jumped out of the bed and stared at Harvey.

She saw blood on the sheets. "No…he's bleeding!" she shouted. In came Pansy with a shocked face.

Their startled voices woke Hermione and stare at them.

"Harvey! Are you ok? You're bleeding!" Hermione looked down to see blood on the sheets.

"Shit." She cursed. "I need to go to McGonagall."

Suddenly, she ran fast out of the room and headed for McGonagall's office. She happen to bump into Harry and Ron who stared at her.

"What the hell?" Ron cussed but Hermione kept going.

She reached her destination and panted heavily. McGonagall upon seeing her was shocked.

"Mr. Wilson?" she said.

"Professor. It's…you know…monthly visit." she blushed.

McGonagall's eyes widened and rushed to her.

"Go change." She handed her something soft that she recognized as a tampon.

Hermione rushed to the bathroom and started to change.

"Do you think he's ok?" Blaise said worriedly.

"Sure he will be." Pansy reassured.

The door to the boys' dormitory opened and out came Draco Malfoy.

"What's going on?" he said as he plopped himself on the seat near the fireplace, which lately he found out that it was his favorite.

"We think Harvey's hurt." Blaise said.

"He was bleeding." Pansy explained.

"Really?" Draco said, wide eyes.

Then on cue, "Harvey" went inside the common room. "Hey." She said casually.

"Are you okay?" Blaise said, coming toward her.

"Yeah. Just a little bruise." She laughed as if it was nothing.

"Merlin you worried me!" Blaise threw her arms around her.

The two both walked near their friends and sat.

"Well you think you'd be ok? We have lessons today if you can recall." Draco said.

"Sure." Hermione smiled at them.

She noticed though, the look on Pansy's face. Doubt was written all over it. She didn't know why but she had a feeling that Pansy "somehow" knew. She turned away and glanced at the fire.

"Go get your broom then." Draco said.

"What? Now?" Hermione said, surprised at the information.

"Yeah." He rolled his eyes.

"Can't we do it at night. You don't want people seeing right?"

Draco thought of it for a moment and nodded. "Ok." He said.

"Come on, let's eat." Blaise said.

The three of them went ahead with Pansy trailing behind. She still had doubts about "Harvey" and she sure would do anything to find out.

During the day the four of them spent time talking in the common room and occasionally, Hermione not included, terrorized some people for image. Hermione realized by then that image was important to them. It was what made them look superior. Sure, they weren't really the evil type that would gladly kill someone, just the bad type who enjoys teasing someone and making their lives like hell. Wait is there any difference?

The day passed quickly and it was 7 pm already. Draco and Hermione bid their goodbyes to Pansy and Blaise and left for their first lesson. Despite the bonding they had that day, Pansy couldn't help but still doubt about their friend. She planned on telling Draco or Blaise but she decided to confirm everything first before taking drastic steps.

Hermione felt the chilly breeze of the night Even if it was still mid October, the air that passed her cooled her face. She glanced at the dark fields and stared at the beauty of the grounds at night It was very peaceful and she felt like the winds were whispering secrets to her. She then remembered what she and her mother used to do when she was young. The memory brought pain to Hermione's heart.

"Mi, let me tell you a little secret." Hermione's mother said, using her nickname as she held her daughter in her arms outside their house.

"What is it mom?" Hermione was still 6 years old when that happened. She was small and still believed about things grown ups made up.

"You feel the wind that is passing?" she asked, it was December and the wind was cold but with her mother's arms around her, she felt warm.

"Yes?" she said, her big brown eyes stared at her mother with curiosity.

"Well, if you tell it a secret, it will take it up to the heavens, and your secret will always be safe. You can also wish so that when it goes to heaven, God will listen and make it come true." Her mother said.

"Really?" she said excitedly. "Can I try it?" she said.

Her mother nodded and stared at her daughter lovingly. Hermione covered her mouth, as if really whispering a secret and then smiled.

"What did you say?" her mother said.

"It's a secret mom!" she said.

00000

The sixteen-year-old Hermione walked inside the halls of her parents. She called out so many times and yet they didn't reply. She got worried that she began to run.

She opened the door to their backyard only to be greeted by an awful sight. Her parents' body lay lifelessly on the ground, a pool of blood surrounding it. Hermione closed her eyes wishing it was a dream but it didn't go away like it supposed to be. She rushed next to her father, checking for a pulse but there was none.

She knelt next to her mother, desperately wishing for her to be alive, at least one sign of breathing, but her heart gave a loud cry when no air came

She cried and rain poured down. Their bodies were soaked and she noticed the people from the order came bustling in the backyard. She stared up the sky and cried louder. Tonks hugged her but she never calmed down.

'Why? Why them? I thought the wind would bring my wish to you? Why didn't you keep them safe? Why? Tell me why?' she thought.

Her knees grew weak and she felt the people from the order trying to say comforting words but she heard nothing. People around her looked with pity, some cried, one of them was McGonagall.

Hermione got out of her trance upon hearing Malfoy shout.

"Hey Harvey, I said mount the broom." He called out.

Hermione felt her cheeks wet and instantly wiped the tears that fell. She followed Draco's lead and mounted it. The wind blew past her once more and she frowned.

'I'm desperate. I need to tell someone a secret.' Hermione thought and whispered in a very small voice her pleas.

"I'm no Harvey Wilson. I'm Hermione Granger. I killed the old me because I wanted a new life. I lied to my friends and made them believe that I'm dead. I lied to everyone and even to my new friends. I don't deserve anyone when all I do is lie. The biggest and most painful secret that I have is that…" she thought twice for a second.

Malfoy was flying doing loops and playing with the quaffle. She looked sadly at him and whispered her last secret.

"I think that I'm in love with my arch nemesis. Don't tell anyone."


	9. Quidditch trainings and

Chapter 8 Quidditch Trainings and An encounter with a junior death eater.

"Ready Harvey?" Draco said, a quaffle held in his hand.

"Ready." She said leaning over the broom.

Draco threw the quaffle far and Hermione followed it with a swift motion. She was able to catch it and throw it back to Draco easily.

"Very good. Let's see if you can't keep it for one minute." He said.

He took out his timer and set it. He threw the quaffle at Hermione and set a bludger free. He hit it towards her and Hermione held tight to the quaffle and did her best to get away.

One minute was up and Hermione was panting a little.

"Very nice Wilson, I'd actually think you wouldn't need any training." Malfoy smirked and grinned.

Hermione smirked back and their training lasted until 9 pm. They got really exhausted and called it a night. They returned the equipment and went for the Slytherin dungeons. Hermione, still haven't gotten over her clumsiness fell. Luckily, Draco was there and caught her.

Silver met brown, Hermione stared at him for moments. She didn't know what she'd do and what he would. He seemed to be lost in her eyes.

Draco stared at her light brown eyes and noticed something familiar about it. He couldn't quite put who or what but he continued to hold "him" in his arms. Hermione's body was warm against his. The cold feeling that he felt inside of him instantly had gone away after having "him" so close to his body.

Hermione, completely forgetting about being a boy, closed her eyes. Draco got shocked about the gesture, not knowing what to do. His first instinct had taken over him though, much to his dismay, so he leaned over. Their lips touched and both felt electricity pass through their whole bodies. Hermione responded with much delight and their tongues collided.

Their intimate moment was broken by a noise. The two realized what they were doing and immediately pulled away from each other. Draco stared with a confused look that turned into anger. Hermione didn't get to know with whom because he already stormed off.

Hermione stood there, touching her lips she felt the softness and remembered the mint breath of Draco. She knew she shouldn't think of it but she couldn't help it. She shook her head furiously, wanting to forget about everything. She left the dreaded place and went for Dumbledore's office.

Draco lay in his bed, staring at the ceiling angrily. No, he wasn't angry with Harvey but with himself. How could he have kissed his friend! He felt so stupid as he remembered how he got lost in those light brown orbs that held so many secrets.

He raised his hand to his lips and remembered the softness of Harvey's against it. He shook his head violently taking the thought out of his head. He glanced at his friend's bed and sighed.

'Am I gay?' he asked himself.

Then he realized his thoughts and smacked his forehead mentally.

'Of course not!' he said. 'But why did I kiss Harvey?'

An inner voice interrupted his thoughts. 'A part of you thought of him as a woman.'

Draco thought for it for a moment. It made sense but he didn't. Why did he even think of Harvey as a woman?

'Because he resembled Granger.' It said.

Draco realized it was true. Harvey's eyes reminded him of Granger's.

"What have I gotten myself into?" he said wearily.

Great, now he was going to be in Zabini's way. But no, he didn't have to be. He can just forget what happened and pretend nothing ever did. But he swore he couldn't face Harvey yet. He took a small parchment and wrote a little note to Theo.

"He's probably at the astronomy tower." He said to himself.

Neatly he scribbled:

"Theo, you take over first in training Harvey. I have things to do. Draco."

He glanced at it. Short but contained his main purpose. He went immediately to the owlery and sent if off.

"Professor." Hermione whined.

"Harvey, you realize the consequences of these…actions." Dumbledore said, disappointment in his voice.

"But he was the one who started it!" Hermione said.

"I know Hermione. And I believe the conflicts of the heart can't be interfered with." Dumbledore said, giving a knowing stare at Hermione.

"What?" she said, wide eyed.

"I know you may experience some confusion with your feelings. But Hermione, try to remember that you're being a boy." Dumbledore said.

"I know that…but…he moved first!" she explained.

"Not only will you be in trouble Hermione… Draco will too, especially if Lucius finds out" he said sadly.

Hermione realized it and feared for Draco. Her worry didn't stop with Dumbledore's reassuring words. She immediately left after saying goodbye to Dumbledore and headed for the Slytherin dungeons. Suddenly a pair of hand pulled her inside an empty classroom.

Hermione glanced at her captors and saw hooded people. At first she thought it was another initiation, but when her captors flashed a dark mark on their forearms, she felt afraid

"What do you want with me?" she said as her voice recoiled.

"This is an…invitation, Mr. Wilson, to join forces with the Dark Lord" a boy said. His voice brought shivers to Hermione and made her hair stand.

Draco was able to smile at his plan. He'd give Harvey a month's ignoring and after that, they would no longer have to feel awkward with each other. He adored himself so much and grinned madly.

He heard ruffling sounds in a nearby classroom and strained his ears to listen. He heard low voices.

"…you will definitely join us!" the commanding voice said.

Draco gulped. He was sure someone was cornered again. Poor student must have peed it's pants or skirt in fright. He was to turn and leave when he heard the voice of the student.

"Why should I?" there was so much courage and yet it didn't hide the fear.

Draco recognized it as Harvey's. He panicked. He was still unsure of how to face him but he remembered that Harvey might get hurt if he doesn't oblige. Sighing furiously, he kicked the door opened and pulled his wand out.

"Let him go!" he said courageously.

Hermione stared at him wide eyes, emotions was in it, a mixture of gratitude, fear and…hesitation? He admired it for a moment before snapping out of his reverie and focused on his main mission. Save Harvey.

'But yes, I'd kill to just stare at his eyes…' he sighed.

"Draco…are you here to join us?" the voice laughed scornfully.

"Shut up Flint!" he said.

Hermione thought for a moment. 'So that's why it was familiar.'

"Draco, if not then you're not needed here." Marcus Flint took off his hood and smirked evilly at Draco.

"I wouldn't think that Dumbledore would be too happy to see this." Draco threatened.

Marcus' eyes sparkled in anger and raised his wand. "Expelliarmus!" he shouted.

Draco was thrown across the room, his hand clutching his chest.

"Draco!" Hermione shouted. She struggled from the grasps of the two big guys near her but it was too tight.

Draco stood at the sound of "Harvey's" voice. He looked determined and angry.

"Really flint. I couldn't believe you graduated with that knowledge in spells." He smirked.

"Everte statum!" Draco shouted and Flint came skidding at the other end.

The two cronies holding Hermione left her and went for Flint. She took the opportunity to take her wand and shout the spell that first came in her head.

"Stupefy!" she said.

The two fell unconscious and Hermione and Draco left immediately. Hermione panted after they ran fast. She had to lean on the wall for support. She was hyperventilating. Draco stared, panicked at the sight. Hermione fainted and fell into Draco's arms.

Draco immediately carried her to the hospital wing.

0000

"Madam Pomfrey!" he shouted.

The light in the nurse's office lit and Madam Pomfrey came out.

"Mr. Malfoy what's the fuss about?" she glanced at the kid in his arms. "Quickly here.." she pointed.

Draco carried Hermione's body easily and lay her gently, not wanting to hurt her.

"He couldn't breath." Draco explained.

Madam Pomfrey nodded and started to unbutton Hermione's top. She noticed a pad and was about to remove it when she realized that something was bulging beneath it.

"Mr. Malfoy go and fetch Professor Dumbledore." She ordered.

Draco nodded and ran directly to the Headmaster's office.

Madam Pomfrey glanced knowingly at the student. "Don't worry, your secret's safe with me," she whispered before tending to the girl.

0000

Not long after, Draco came back with Dumbledore.

"Mr. Malfoy you may return to your dormitory." Dumbledore said upon seeing Hermione's condition.

"Uh, Professor, I think you should know, Flint was here." He informed and waited for a response. He only received a nod.

Dumbledore went closer and Draco left.

"Poppy, is…" Dumbledore looked if it was clear before continuing. "…she fine?"

"Yes Albus." Madam Pomfrey nodded.

"You know?"

"Just now Albus." She whispered and revealed the pad.

"I see." He saw Hermione's unconscious form wearing a hospital gown and nodded.

"Who is she Albus?" Madam Pomfrey queried.

"Hermione Granger." He said plainly. Madam Pomfrey gasped at the profound news.


	10. Harvey's first match

Chapter 9 Harvey's first match

It's been a month since the incident with the junior Death Eaters. Hermione noticed that Draco had completely avoided her after that. She thanked him for helping though, but he only nodded in response, then everything went back to avoiding her.

Hermione also was shocked that Theo was now training her instead of Draco. She found it disappointing at first but then she thought it would be for the betterment of them.

Pansy's doubts though, had left her when she hadn't found anything more suspicious. She gave up and went back to being her normal self. She interacted more with "Harvey" and even helped him in some things, with Zabini to be exact.

Blaise though, had still thought of pursuing her. She just wished she could tell her that she was in fact a girl so that she'd finally leave her alone. But she knew it'd be too much trouble.

Another thing bothering her was that her first match was coming, and it had to be against Gryffindor. She sighed dejectedly as she thought of it. She'd be facing Ron since he's the keeper.

She then thought what it would be like to be Hermione again. Even she forgot about what's like to be a girl. She got used to pretending to be a boy. Though, she had problems with the red waves but she made sure to keep tabs on when she'd be visited again.

Apart from those problems, Hermione also had to deal with the raging female population. She now had more girls pinning after her. She hated it since she had to be followed everywhere by squealing girls who wanted to take her on a Hogsmeade weekend.

Hermione walked intently toward the Great Hall and sat beside Blaise. She was lucky that Blaise had agreed to not be clingy to her as possible.

"Morning." She muttered as she grabbed a piece of bread.

"Morning." Pansy said, she was currently reading the recent issue of Witch Weekly.

Hermione itched to borrow it and read but she stopped herself.

"Good Luck today." Blaise said.

"Thanks…" Hermione said.

"Oh, Draco said you had a meeting." Pansy said closing the magazine Hermione itched to read.

"Oh." She took one last gulp at her pumpkin juice before turning to leave. "See you guys."

"Okay, everyone here?" Draco said.

He glanced around and saw "Harvey's" face and nodded at them. "So, um what we will be doing is…" But Harvey himself cut him off.

"Draco, I have a plan." Hermione said.

Draco stared at her and nodded. He let her lead and she explained intently.

0000

"Everyone, don't forget the plan!" Hermione shouted over the roaring crowd.

Her teammates nodded at her and grinned.

"Madam Hooch gives the signal! And the game begins!" Luna said cheerily.

Hermione hovered close to the 3 rings. She saw Ginny and Ron with determined faces. She smiled and moved forward. She gave a little signal with her hand and the quaffle was passed on to her.

"You can't pass me Wilson." Ron said, an angry glare reached Hermione's eyes.

She smirked. "Watch me Weasel."

"She throws the quaffle oh! Ron catches it but he…falls? Oh! The quaffle wasn't really a quaffle! It was a bludger that was sent by Goyle! Wilson throws the real quaffle and scores! Slytherin leads 10-0." People gasped at Luna's commentary.

Hermione grinned at her teammates and their game continued.

Ron recovered fast and his eyes gained more anger.

Hermione was once again in front of him.

"You won't pass with the same trick Wilson." He spat.

"Who said I was gonna Weasel?" she smirked a Malfoy smirk. Merlin if he knew how she always copied his gestures, Hermione knew he'd be proud.

She sped on forward clutching the quaffle Ron was going to block it, following Hermione's movement to the left side. Suddenly another chaser came with…a quaffle! She threw it and scored!

"My! What another excellent plan by the Slytherins. They lead with 20-0."

It turned out, Hermione struggled with the bludger, acted as if it was a quaffle and told her teammate to throw the quaffle to the goal. She grinned happily and the game continued for another hour.

The game was becoming far more intense than before. The current score was 90-80 favoring Gryffindors. Draco was cursing under his breath and was determined to catch the snitch, but the Weaselette was trailing behind him.

Hermione watched from afar as Draco and Ginny were neck to neck in the fight. Hermione caught sight of the little bugger and she saw Draco saw it. Now it was a hard decision for Hermione since her brain was picking on which side to choose. She wanted to win, but she also liked if Ginny caught the snitch. Deciding it wasn't her problem at all, she continued to hover near the goal and threw the ball.

"This game is once again a tie! It now depends on who catches the golden snitch."

Hermione fought against the bludger and passed the quaffle. A Gryffindor Chaser intercepted it and they scored. She cursed under her breath and tried to get the score back when Luna's announcement caught her attention.

"There they are! They're nearing the snitch! The golden Snitch is almost with them. Oh!" everything went silent.

Hermione closed her eyes, she could hear the beating of her heart loudly. She took in deep breaths noticing not one sound was still heard. She opened her eyes to see shocked faces of every student watching.

"Draco Malfoy has caught the snitch!" All the Slytherins roared in joy.

Hermione smiled happily.

"Slytherin wins with 100-240!" Luna announced.

The team gathered around a panting Draco Malfoy who sat on the ground, his eyes were still on the snitch.

"We did it!" a beater beamed at their captain.

Draco, for the first time, took his eyes away from the Snitch. He glanced at his fellow teammates and smiled.

"We're celebrating tonight!" he said and everyone cheered.

Hermione couldn't help but feel sorry for the Gryffindors. Hermione glanced at Ginny who cried. After all have left, she approached Ginny. She handed out her handkerchief.

"Want to taunt me?" she spat with venom in her voice.

"No." then she smiled. Ginny's eyes widened in shock.

"Why are you doing this?" she said, wiping her tears with the given handkerchief.

"I don't know. I just…don't want an enemy I guess." She said before leaving.

"Wait! Your hanky," she stretched her hand.

"Keep it. As remembrance." Then she grinned.

Ginny's eyes widened more before smiling. Hermione returned to the Slytherin Common Room to see everyone wide-awake.

"Where were you? Let's dance!" Blaise said. Hermione laughed and obliged.

It was a party after all. Hermione started dancing with the crowd and didn't notice a pair of silver orbs that followed her move.

"I'm tired, I need a drink." She went over the butterbeer stand and took a mug.

"It's the first time we beat Gryffindors, did you know?" Draco said, he was leaning on the wall.

Hermione looked at him, an eyebrow raised. "Really?" she said.

"If Potter was seeker, I would've never caught it." He said motioning her to come with him.

He lead her outside the to the balcony and they stood there, feeling the wind rush past their exhausted body.

"Well you wouldn't really with that pessimism of yours." She nagged.

Draco looked at her and turned away. "I wanted to talk to you." He said, still facing the sky.

"Really, and here I thought you were avoiding me." She said sarcastically.

"About what happened…" he started.

"Don't. I think we both know that we're trying to forget about that." She stopped him before he finished.

He nodded. But inside of him, he felt a little down, and he didn't know why.

"So…back to talking again?" he said.

"Of course." She said taking his hand and shaking it.

With that she left Draco to look at his hand. It was burning with warmth. He gazed back at the sky and thought of things.

'I wanted this right? To let her know that we'd just forget about it…but, why did I feel suddenly disappointed when she said to forget about it?' he thought.

'Am I in love with him?'


	11. A sudden turn and Draco

Chapter 10 A sudden turn and Draco's worst nightmares

Hermione woke up with a lightened mood. Their win was still fresh in her memory that she could take off the smile from her face.

She took her clothes and went for the bathroom. This time, luckily, it was empty. She filled the tub with hot water and she went in after stripping naked.

She thought of the talk she and Draco had. Truthfully, she didn't want to forget about it. But with his current "gender" she had to. She closed her eyes and sighed.

The warm water massaged her body. She smiled before draining the tub and drying herself.

Draco was sitting alone at the Great Hall. It was just 7 in the morning and it was a Saturday. No one would be awake until 9 am. He took a bite in his apple and thought about things.

He really hoped that Harvey wouldn't agree with him that night. Truth be told, he wanted to still continue it. He frowned and dismissed his thoughts.

The door opened revealing a "Harvey Wilson". He headed toward the Slytherin table and sat next to Draco.

"Hey," Hermione said softly.

"Hey."

Hermione took the bread that appeared in front of her and started munching on it quietly. The silence grew and Draco felt deafened by it.

"Hey." He said dumbly.

"Hey," she replied, her eyes held confusion.

He got lost once more in Hermione's eyes that he had to turn away.

The door opened once more and Blaise and Pansy came strutting in. They held happy faces and grinned almost like idiots.

"What's gotten into you?" Draco said, feeling nauseous of their grins.

"Nothing." Pansy said but kept grinning.

"Oh Harvey! Please take me!" Blaise said, clinging her arms on Hermione's neck.

Draco felt a sudden urge to pull Blaise away and hex her but he kept it to himself.

"Blaise what did I tell you about being clingy?" Hermione rolled her eyes. "And take you where exactly?"

"It's hogsmeade weekend!" she chirped happily and bounced.

Hermione suddenly felt dizzy and nauseous. Draco and Hermione felt the same thing and said in chorus,

"Blaise you're making me nauseous!"

Their eyes caught each other's and turned away swiftly.

Blaise and Pansy laughed it off and dragged the two "boys" with them.

November was ending; the air that passed them brought shivers to their bodies. Blaise was holding on to Hermione's arm, despite her struggles. She helplessly let her be instead of wasting energy trying to get her off.

"So, Pansy and I will be at the new clothes store. Anyone wanna come?" Blaise said.

Both Hermione and Draco shook their heads violently. Being a girl once, Hermione never liked the thought of shopping.

"Let's just meet back at the common room ok?" Pansy said before the two left.

Hermione and Draco were left alone with an uncomfortable silence. Draco was first to break it though.

"Let's go to the Quidditch store." He offered.

"Err…sure." Hermione didn't really want to go there, but since she had no other ideas, she obliged.

The two walked in silence and arrived with neither one of them saying another word. Draco went to a far side, hoping that it would be far enough, and Hermione went to the opposite side, hoping the same thing.

Hermione looked at the supplies and found herself getting bored. She badly wanted to go to the bookstore but can't since she didn't want to be a bookworm again. She held everything in and pretended to be engrossed in a book when Draco came.

"Are you going to buy that?" he asked.

"Nah." She said, placing it back on the shelf.

The two of them left the shop without spending anything. They once again found themselves walking in a deafening silence. They didn't notice though, that they were nearing the shrieking shack.

Draco stopped walking suddenly and stared at it. It wasn't really that scary once you've been in there once. He stared at it more not noticing the brown eyes that glanced at him.

Hermione looked at Draco's face and studied his features. He wasn't really that bad once you get passed that asshole attitude of his. She noticed how his bangs accentuated the color of his eyes. The more you think of it, whenever it fell into place, you can definitely get lost into it if stared without much precaution.

Hermione was caught off-guard when Draco glanced sideways. The two stared at each other for a while before Hermione turned and blushed.

"Harvey…"Draco started.

Hermione turned to see him, his eyes very longing. Not long after though, she found herself in the arms of Draco Malfoy lost in his luscious lips.

She didn't care for one moment. He didn't either. While kissing Harvey though, Draco thought of Hermione. Good for him since he's actually kissing her at that moment.

Hermione was first to regain senses and pulled away.

"I'm sorry." She said.

"No, I am." He turned his head down.

"I guess, we have to trash that 'forgetting' thing." Hermione grinned.

Draco glanced and grinned back. "Let's go in the shrieking shack." He announced.

"Why?"

"I dunno I just want to."

He went ahead with Hermione trailing behind him; she stared at his back and admired it. Hermione wanted to slap herself for being so careless.

Once they arrived, Draco sat on one side. Hermione remembered the room they were in. It was where exactly she and her friends stayed 4 years ago when they met Sirius for the first time. She smiled sadly at the thought before sitting beside Draco.

"You know, I come here whenever I have problems." Draco suddenly shared.

Hermione stared at him. She remembered the dream and was about to ask when she hesitated. Draco noticed it and looked at her questioningly.

"Yes? Go on." He said.

"Well, about your…er…dream." She said.

"That was when I was still 6. Lucius found it a hobby to beat me and my mom whenever he's angry, disappointed or disgusted." He said.

"Draco…" she reached for his arm and smiled at him comfortingly.

"I remember once…"

A five-year-old Draco walked in the corridors of the Malfoy Manor. He had a beautiful daisy on his palm, ready to show it to his father, not knowing that it'd be the biggest mistake he'll ever do.

_Upon entering Lucius' study, he saw a few men standing next to his father. His mother was also there and when she noticed him, she gestured him to leave but Lucius had already seen him._

"_Draco." Lucius said emotionless._

"_Father look! A daisy!" he had a bright smile that disgusted Lucius. _

_Lucius' face twisted in anger and grabbed the flower. He stepped on it and grabbed his son._

"_You disgust me." He hissed._

_Draco's eyes blurred with hot tears and he stared fearfully at his father._

"_Lucius!" Narcissa, Draco's mother, said when Lucius raised his wand. "He's still young!" she said, tears coming out._

"_Don't interfere Narcissa!" He pointed the wand at her and muttered the curse._

"_Crucio!" _

_Draco saw his mother flinch and cry in agony. He closed his eyes to not see but the sound was so loud that Draco wanted to scream. Finally, his mom stopped screaming and lay lifeless. Draco stared at his father with frightened eyes and backed away. It was his turn, he knew._

"_Crucio!" _

_Draco felt white-hot pain searing through his body. Every muscle, every fiber hurt. The pain was immense that all he could do was cry out. He waited for it to stop but it didn't. He experienced the agony of the curse for half an hour. _

_Lucius left them; his body was in pain and felt like he was beaten like a pulp. He cried he couldn't stand. Even If the curse was done, the pain still remained. The pain that seared through his body, the pain that burned his every fiber it was there, and it wouldn't leave him alone._

"That was the first time Lucius beat me." He said.

"Draco…" Hermione felt tears flow down her eyes.

He didn't look at her, he couldn't. He didn't want "Harvey" to see how weak he was. "After that the beatings came every once a week, turned to twice then everyday. Next thing I knew, he beat me every once in a while when he was home." He said sadly.

"I'm sorry." She said.

"Every time I dream of that, I always wake up, feeling the pain once more. Burning my whole body, it was like it was already inside of me. Like it became a part of me that never wanted to go." He sighed.

Hermione edged closer and wrapped her arms around him. He was shocked of course, but he hugged back. He sobbed in her shoulder. The two of them lay there comforting each other.

Hermione felt really sorry for Draco, she never knew that he had such past. She should've understood his situation. She felt really stupid and helpless.

When Draco fell asleep, the wind blew in. Hermione stared at the sky.

"I feel so bad. I wish didn't have to lie to him. I wish I could just get back to be the normal Hermione and help him." She whispered.

With one last look on him she added, "Please protect him."


	12. Hexes and Trouble with Ginny

Chapter 11 Hexes and Trouble with Ginny

Hermione woke up, completely restless since they turned in about 9 already last night. She glanced at Draco's bed and saw that he was still asleep. She smiled softly at his sleeping form before heading for the bathroom. No one was awake yet so she was able to take a bath easily.

She filled the tub with hot water and went inside it after completely stripping naked. She felt the warmth of the water caress her body. She remembered the stories that Draco shared and felt few tears trickling down her face. She was in deep thought that she didn't notice someone enter.

Luckily, a ruffling sound woke Hermione from her reveries. She peeked and saw Draco Malfoy, a towel covering his other half. She noticed his chest that was smooth and had just the right amount of muscle. She turned to his arms and just like his chest it was just normal.

She didn't realize that he had already spotted her presence and was now smirking at her. "Like what you see?" he said.

Hermione blushed for a second and replied. "At least I'm able to see." She bragged.

Draco looked puzzled for a moment and then realized that he still hasn't seen "Harvey" in the same state as he is in now.

"Well, will you let me?" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively but Hermione just laughed it off.

"Nah." She said turning back to her bath.

"What? No fair!" he said. He advanced toward her and pulled the curtains away.

Luckily for Hermione, the bubbles were enough to cover her chest. Draco grabbed her arm and looked at her. His gaze went to Hermione's neck and shoulders.

"Please Draco…" she pleaded as if he was to harm her.

He let go and felt dejected. "Sorry." He turned to another tub and closed the curtain.

Hermione felt sorry for him and though she should make it up for him, somehow. She got out of the tub and started to dress up. After finishing she called out to Draco.

"I'm leaving…" she said softly, but he gave no response.

She glanced sadly at his whereabouts and left. She headed directly to the Great Hall and started to munch on bacon and eggs. She quietly ate when the door opened. At first Hermione thought it was Draco, but she realized that Draco didn't have red long hair and bumps in his chest. It was Ginny.

Ginny caught "Harvey" staring and blushed. She turned to the empty Gryffindor table and ate.

"Hey," Hermione called out.

Ginny turned and smiled. "Hey."

Hermione stood and went over to her place. "You look restless." She started.

"So do you." she chuckled.

Hermione laughed along with her. Ginny stared at the features of "Harvey". He was taller than her, even if he had Quidditch; he was still a bit skinny, like Harry. He had beautiful big light brown eyes and soft and a little bit pale skin.

Hermione noticed Ginny staring and looked at her questioningly. Ginny blushed. Hermione was about to leave when Ginny pulled her down.

"Ginny wha–" she kissed her.

Hermione's mind went swirling. Ginny was kissing her. No, Ginny was kissing her as "Harvey". She didn't had the courage to pull away since she knew she'd break Ginny's heart. Or perhaps, Harvey would.

A sudden banging of door pulled them away from each other. Hermione saw an angry Draco staring at them. He stormed away not even taking one bite from the food he was supposed to eat. Hermione stood and went after him leaving a blushing Ginny behind.

Hermione ran fast; she could still see Draco's robes. She gave her best run and caught up with him. She pulled him in an empty classroom. She stared at him, her eyes asking for an apology.

Draco didn't speak though, he knew his words would betray him.

"Draco I…" she started.

"Save it to someone who cares." He left Hermione to cry to herself.

'Merlin how could I be so stupid.' She felt hot tears trail down her cheeks.

Draco didn't really want to be mad at "Harvey". He was just upset that the Weaselette kissed him. He felt beyond furious. He wanted to show the redhead that "Harvey" was his, his alone. But that would ruin the reputation he had built since first year. He didn't want to be humiliated just because of a silly jealousy, did he?

Honestly speaking though, he wanted to hex the redhead so badly seeing her dominate "Harvey's" mouth. He wanted badly to hurt her to show that she had no chance with Harvey. He shook his head violently. He was going mad because of Harvey. He hated to admit it but he was willing to kill just for Harvey.

0000

Hermione walked like a lifeless zombie. She felt really bad and hurt. Draco was angry with her. That wasn't a surprise but after all the confusion, the realizations, and kisses she had with him, she couldn't help but feel hurt that Draco was angry at her. She was walking a nearby corridor when she heard familiar voices talking.

"I really miss Hermione." Ron said sadly.

"Yeah, me too." Harry's voice showed so much longing and pain. "I wish she didn't have to commit suicide."

Hermione moved closer but she bumped against a knight statue and caused some noise. Harry and Ron whipped around to see "Harvey".

"Were you eavesdropping Wilson?" Ron said angrily.

"I-I…" she stuttered.

"Save it. It's what expected of a Slytherin." Harry said menacingly.

Hermione looked at them. She wanted to throw her arms around the two and tell them how much she missed them. She wanted to spend back the days, those times she played wizard's chess with them, their silly bickerings about doing assignment. For at least another time, she wanted to spend another adventure with her friends.

Not noticing, hot tears flowed down her cheeks. She badly wanted to become Hermione again. She wanted to be bossy around them, have them laugh at each other, spend times near the lake even if they did nothing. She wanted to cheer for them during Quidditch matches. She wanted to be happy when they pass an exam. She wanted to stand up for them when Malfoy and his cronies make their lives like hell.

'Malfoy.' She thought. She didn't want to give him up also.

Harry and Ron stared confusedly at the person in front of them. Truthfully, Harvey reminded them of Hermione. It dawned them how they terribly missed their Hermione. How they badly wished for her to be nagging them for an assignment, they missed how she always knew the right spell whenever they're caught in a mishap.

The three of them stood there, thinking without noticing that Draco Malfoy was not far away. Draco saw that there were tears in Harvey's eyes. His blood immediately boiled and took his wand out and cast the spell that first came in his head.

"Expelliarmus!" he said. Harry and Ron were thrown away.

Hermione realized this and looked at Draco. "Draco no!"

But he wasn't listening. Harry and Ron stared at Draco with disgust. They started throwing hexes to each other not taking notice of Harvey's pleas.

"Silicio!" Draco said. Knives started to throw out from nowhere and Harry and Ron were shocked. Hermione ran toward them and shielded them.

About ten knives hit Hermione's body before she collapsed. Draco, realizing what happened rushed next to her. "Damn it Harvey!" he said kneeling beside her.

Harry and Ron were shocked too. But Harry regained his senses and ordered Ron. "Ron, get Dumbledore!" he shouted.

Ron ran fast and went to get Dumbledore.

"Malfoy, we need to take him to the hospital wing." Harry muttered.

Draco looked at him and nodded. The two helped each other carry Hermione's body to the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey immediately recognizing Hermione took her and ordered the boys to go out.

A disappointed-looking Dumbledore met them. He asked them about what happened but none talked, yet.

"I started it sir." Draco said dejectedly. Harry and Ron were completely shocked. Harry felt bad for him a little and spoke up. He knew he'd regret it later.

"The three of us did." He said.

Dumbledore looked at them and gave the three of them detention on Monday. With that he left to check Hermione's condition.

The three boys stared at each other. Malfoy stared at them in shock.

"Let's not mention this to anyone." He said.

Ron was about to throw an insult when Harry cut him short. "Deal." With that the two left.

Hermione got better but Draco still felt mad at himself. He avoided her as much as possible. Hermione noticed this and felt sad.

It was Monday already, time for Draco's detention. Hermione had an opportunity to corner him and she did.

"Draco." She said. Draco turned to look at her.

The two were alone in the common room since everyone was at dinner.

He was about to leave when Hermione grabbed his arm. "Please stop avoiding me." she said.

He looked at her and did what she didn't expect. He hugged her. "I'm sorry for hurting you Harvey." He said.

Regaining her senses she said, "It's ok."

The two stayed like that for a minute before breaking away. "I better go I still have detention." He announced.

Hermione smiled at him and stare at his back leaving the common room. She sighed sadly. She went for the window and opened it. The wind blew past her and she whispered.

"I really am in love with him."


	13. Christmas in the dungeons

Chapter 12 Christmas in the dungeons

Draco ate his food quietly in the Great Hall. It was Christmas but he didn't care at all. The students around him were so happy he felt nauseous. He glanced at the students. Almost more than half of them were leaving for Christmas. He frowned sadly. He wished he could see his mother.

"Hey Draco." Pansy said as she sat beside him. She was accompanied by Blaise and to Draco's joy, Harvey.

"Hey, you guys leaving?" he asked.

"Well, Pansy and I would." Blaise said.

Draco stopped. Harvey was staying? He looked at Harvey who ate bread. "I'm staying." He muttered. Draco smiled inwardly.

Hermione felt like blushing at the thought of being with Draco in the dungeons. Not that she was expecting something but it was Christmas. She took a bite in her pumpkin pasties and drank juice.

"Why?" Draco asked.

"Well, my mum asked Aunt Minerva if she could look after me. She said she had business to attend to," she lied.

"Oh." The three said.

"Great, Draco'll have some company then." Pansy said, not knowing that the two blushed.

"We'll be leaving now," the two stood and took their trunks and left.

Draco looked at Hermione and back at his food. Hermione did the same thing and the two caught each other. Hermione smiled shyly and turned to eat again.

"Umm, do you have plans?" Draco asked nervously. He looked like a bunny that is being hunted.

"Err, no…" No worries, she did too.

"Umm…have you done your Christmas shopping?" he said. 'Why am I this nervous?' he asked himself.

'Probably because you're madly in love with "Harvey".'

"Uhh, yeah, two days ago." She said. 'Merlin I'm pathetic.' She thought.

'Wow, you finally noticed.' An inner voice said.

Draco and Hermione got pissed by the inner voice and said in unison, "Shut up!"

After realizing what they said, the two blushed and turned away.

"Stupid inner voice," Draco mumbled.

Hermione smiled shyly and stood. "Let's go back, I need to wrap some gifts." She said.

Draco nodded and followed.

"Albus, do you really think we should let them?" McGonagall said, worried at the two.

"Minerva, we can't interfere with the conflicts of the heart." Dumbledore said an amused twinkle in his eyes suggested he had plans.

Hermione wrapped the last gift and sighed contentedly. She had planned on giving one to Pansy, Blaise, Theo, Crabbe, Goyle, McGonagall, Dumbledore, Madam Pomfrey and…Draco.

She wanted everything to be special. She wished that all of them would like her gifts. Inside of her though, felt sad that she wasn't giving something to Harry, Ron and Ginny. She felt a tear fall from her eyes and she quickly pushed it away.

She went downstairs, taking with her the gift for the three elders.

"Where are you going?" Draco inquired seeing her leaving through the portrait.

"To McGonagall." She said. "I'll be back."

Draco nodded and continued to wrap the gifts he would give. The most special one was for Hermione it was a bracelet, simple yet elegant. He glanced at it staring with joy.

'I hope he likes this.' He thought.

Hermione knocked at Dumbledore's office. She entered upon hearing the old man's voice.

"Harvey, what brings you here?" he asked.

"Just to give these." Hermione was in luck since the three people she came for was in Dumbledore's office. It saved her two more trips.

McGonagall smiled. Madam Pomfrey too and Dumbledore chuckled.

"You helped me through this, thank you." She said.

The three looked at Hermione appreciatively and nodded.

"I better go." She turned to leave.

0000

Draco whistled happily. He was ready to give "Harvey" his gift. He just waited for his return. Just on time, Harvey came in.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey to you too." Hermione smiled.

"Want to have your gift now?" he grinned.

"No not yet, I'll just get yours." She grinned back.

She rushed past through him and headed for the dormitory. She took his gift and ran back down panting heavily.

Draco laughed and handed his gift. Hermione chuckled along and handed hers too.

Draco opened it first and saw a bracelet. He laughed amused at the coincidence.

"What? You don't like it?" Hermione asked.

"No…no, I love it. It's just that; open yours…" he opted.

Hermione opened hers and saw that his gift was the same as hers. She laughed.

"Let me." He said, he took the bracelet and placed it on Hermione's wrist. Hermione felt shivers, having his fingers touch her.

Hermione hugged Draco and he hugged her back. They stayed in that position for quite a while before sitting in each other's arms on the couch near the fireplace.

Not far away though, Draco and Hermione didn't notice a pair of eyes that lingered through their every move.


	14. A letter and A loss

Chapter 13 A letter and A loss

Hermione woke up to find herself on her bed. She didn't recall going up after she and Draco exchanged presents. She panicked thinking if he knew. But then she saw that her clothes from yesterday were still on her, untouched.

She looked around and saw Draco coming out of the bathroom. "Good Morning Sleeping beauty." He smirked.

She glared at him and chuckled. "and who are you? My prince?" she smirked back at him.

He approached her body and took her in his arms. Hermione leaned in the kiss when Draco stopped. "Take a bath, you reek." He said.

She slapped him playfully and went to the bathroom. Before closing the door though, she stuck out her tongue at him. Draco just laughed at the childish gesture.

"I'm going to the Great Hall now." He called out. He heard a small response and left the dungeons.

Draco sat, his eyebrows furrowed in concentration. In his hand was a letter from his father stating that his mother was sick. Lucius wanted him to go home and check on her but Draco had his doubts. He was going to ask "Harvey" about it first.

Just on time, Hermione came in the Great Hall and sat next to Draco. She saw his serious look and raised an eyebrow. He handed her the letter and read it quietly.

"_Draco, _

_Your mother is ill. Come home, she wants to see you._

_Lucius"_

The letter was short but Hermione had doubts about it. She looked at Draco in question but he just stared blankly.

"Don't go." Hermione said. Draco looked at her concerned face and smiled.

"Why not?" he said, amusement in his voice.

Hermione sighed and explained. "Dumbledore would tell you if something happens,"

Draco thought about if for a moment and nodded. Hermione smiled at him and wrote a small note back to Lucius.

Draco and Hermione spent the whole morning talking in the Common Room. It was in the afternoon when Lucius gave Draco another letter. The two eyed it curiously before decided to open it.

"Wait. Let's move far." Hermione said cautiously.

Draco nodded. They took five steps away from it and opened it. They were right about moving far because once it was opened it exploded. Draco held Hermione as they looked away from the letter.

"Good thing you were here." Draco said, not knowing what it meant to Hermione.

Hermione blushed and turned away. Draco noticed it and realized. "You're an angel Harvey." He said smiling. Hermione returned the smiled and they cleaned up the mess.

"I'm hungry." Hermione announced.

So the two left the common room and headed for the kitchens. On their way, they talked about Quidditch and new plans. The laughed at some things and reached the kitchen. Draco tickled the pear and they entered.

Hermione grabbed some pasties and some other stuff. They left when they couldn't carry anything else already.

Heading back, the two discussed about Draco's mother when they noticed a student. Hermione's eyes widened in shock.

In front of them, hung a student. The body was covered in blood and his skin pale. Hermione took time taking in the sight and did what her instincts told her. She screamed.

Draco was surprised by the view but knew that it was Lucius' doing. His expression turned into an angry one. Not long after that though, Dumbledore, McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey came bustling in.

"What's–" McGonagall asked before seeing the body. Her eyes widened in shock. Dumbledore stared at the body hanging and noticed he was from Slytherin.

He and Madam Pomfrey took the boy down while McGonagall calmed Hermione.

Hermione was hysterical. It was the second time she saw a dead body in that state. Memories of her parents started to rush over her like a train. Tears flowed nonstop and she hyperventilated. Draco saw this and tried to calm "Harvey" but he couldn't. Hermione not long after, fainted.

0000

Draco didn't get it why he couldn't stay with "Harvey" yet. He stayed outside the Hospital wing worried at his "friend's" state. He wished he could see him and comfort him.

"Mr. Malfoy, you may come in now." Dumbledore said.

Draco rushed in to see Hermione already awake. She was a mess. Her hair was disheveled, her eyes puffy and red. She still sobbed but no tears were falling anymore. McGonagall was by her side all the time, calming her down.

Hermione saw Draco and her eyes lit up. Without caring about the other people in the room, Draco rushed to hug her.

The two teachers and the nurse didn't look surprised at all. It was like it was just normal to see them. Dumbledore cleared his throat after a few minutes. The two pulled away from each other and Draco sat beside her, not letting go of her hand.

"The student's name is Marco Flint." Dumbledore announced.

The two stared in shock. "He's Flint's?" Hermione asked.

"Cousin." McGonagall explained.

Hermione lowered her head in sadness. She felt pity despite that the boy was related to Flint. Draco saw this and squeezed her hand. She looked at him and smiled sadly.

"What does this mean Professor?" Draco asked.

"It means…that, the Death Eaters have declared war."


	15. Deception and Preparations

Chapter 14 Deception and Preparations.

The students who arrived at Hogwarts were devastated to know that the war has begun. Many people felt afraid, sad, angry and some even brave. Harry, Ron and Ginny were surprised at the Death of a Slytherin, of all people.

"Harry, what do you think'll happen?" Ginny asked a worried expression on her face.

"I don't know Gin, I don't know."

0000

At the Slytherin common room, more people were panicking. They didn't think that the death eaters would actually kill a Slytherin.

Pansy, Blaise, Theo, Crabbe and Goyle went into the dormitory where Draco and Hermione was.

"Are the rumors true?" Pansy said worriedly.

"They are." Draco said, fear was evident in his voice.

"Dumbledore will be holding a meeting for all. At the Great Hall, later, truth shall finally be explained." Hermione said dreadfully.

Draco was really concerned for Harvey. He just couldn't show affection since their friends were there.

"Let's go," Blaise said.

The seven of them went to the Great Hall only to notice that only few Slytherins came. Actually, it was only the seven of them who came. They realized that those who were not there joined the Death Eaters.

"Can I have your attention?" Dumbledore said.

People stopped chattering and different looks came to Dumbledore. Some were worried, the others were afraid.

"I'm sorry to say, that rumors are true. Yesterday afternoon, after the death of Marco Flint, the death eaters showed a clear message that the war has begun."

People started chattering back in worry. There were few who cried and went into hysterics.

"Students!" Dumbledore said in a strong voice that caught their attention.

It was the first time that Dumbledore ever talked to his students like this. It was frightening since they knew that even Dumbledore felt afraid. No he was not afraid of the Death Eaters or Voldemort. He was afraid for the safety of his students; it was visible in his eyes. There was no more spark or twinkle. The students realized that the war wasn't going to be easy.

"The staff had decided that we'd be needing the 5th, 6th and 7th years cooperation in battling. The fourth years would be tasked to protect the lower years. All those fourth years and below, please follow professor McGonagall she'll explain on how the young ones will be escaping." People started moving.

The 5th years and above stared at Dumbledore waiting after all the other years have gone.

"My dear students, this war we're going to be in is a dreadful and I can not assume you that all of us would be coming out alive. I would have preferred it that none of you had to fight but we would be outnumbered. The Order wouldn't be able to fight all of the recruits." He explained.

People started to look at the Slytherins; jaws dropped seeing as Draco Malfoy, Theodore Nott, Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle to be one of them. It was no shock that Harvey Wilson wasn't included; he was after all, McGonagall's nephew.

"I ask of you, right now, to please settle your differences so we may continue in these war. We can't afford to fight among ourselves." Dumbledore said.

People didn't move. Dumbledore sighed in defeat that was until Harry Potter stood and went over to Malfoy. Draco stood too and they were face to face. Harry held out his hand. Draco eyed if for a moment before shaking it.

People gasped at the gesture, Hermione though, smiled. She was so proud of Harry.

People then started shaking the remaining 7 Slytherins' hands and went back to their seat, feeling contented. This time, some other students sat among the Slytherins, this included Harry, Ron, Ginny, Neville and Luna.

"Thank you." Dumbledore said proud of his students. "Now, once the order have arrived, I want everyone to listen to them for they will train you to for the upcoming war."

Students started to chatter some were even excited.

Harry turned to Malfoy. Hermione at first thought that they shook hands as an act but then Malfoy smiled.

"I'm sorry for everything Potter." He said. "The torture I mean." Then he grinned.

Harry grinned back. "This doesn't mean we're friends if that's what you're thinking." He smirked.

"Don't dream on it." He smirked back.

Hermione rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Harvey," Ginny said; she was blushing.

"Yes Ginny?" Hermione asked.

Ginny hugged her, which caused a shocked gasp from Blaise. "Get off Harvey! He's mine!"

Draco wanted to pipe in but decided against it.

"What? But I kissed him already!" Ginny said.

"You think you're the only one?" Blaise challenged.

"Well let's have Harvey decide." The two turned intently to Hermione.

"Look, I'm sorry to say that…I'm not interested." Hermione sighed tiredly.

Blaise looked affronted for a minute but then shrugged it off. "Well, if that how it really is then," she said.

But Ginny, Ginny looked crestfallen. Hermione pulled her to the side and cupped her face in her hands.

"Ginny, you're a beautiful woman, why don't you find someone who'll love you? Take Harry, it's obvious."

Ginny was able to give a small smile before smiling.

"Thanks Harvey." She said.

Hermione then returned next to Draco who held her hand under the table.

"Possessive aren't we?" she whispered to Draco.

"Damn women." He said. Hermione laughed.

Soon after that, the Order has arrived. Lupin along with Tonks, some of the Weasleys, Mad-Eye Moody and some other unknown people entered the hall.

"Everyone let us greet these people with a warm welcome." Dumbledore said.

The training began. The chairs and tables were removed from the Great Hall and people started practicing hexes, spells and other things. By 6 pm, everyone felt extremely exhausted. Madam Pomfrey came in bringing potions that would let students and teachers to regain their strengths.

Everything were seemingly successful. People were learning how to ward off dementors and fight off other different creatures. After their long training, the house elves prepared a special banquet that filled everyone's empty stomach.

It was 9 when everyone turned in. All of them slept at the Great Hall. Hermione didn't sleep first and turned to Draco when she realized that he was nowhere to be found. She stood and headed to the Slytherin Common Room hoping to catch a glimpse of him there.

There was no one. It was dark and the only light came from the fireplace. She saw on the table an unrolled parchment. She took it and read it. Hermione gasped in shock and the paper fell from her hands. She immediately ran out of the common room.

The contents of the letter was,

"Draco, 

_It's good that you've finally come to your senses. Meet me at Hogsmeade at 9:30. There is a small house near the shrieking shack. I'll wait for you there. _

_Lucius"_


	16. The War and The Secrets of Harvey Wilson

Chapter 15 The War and The Secrets of Harvey Wilson

Draco went back to the Great Hall after going to the lavatory. He knew he should've told Harvey but he guessed it wouldn't take him much time.

He came back to their spot only to realize that Harvey was not there. He looked at the other sides and there was still no Harvey. He panicked. He cast the spell taught to them when danger was there and people woke up. The teachers immediately came to his aid.

"What is it Mr. Malfoy?" Snape asked.

"Sir, Harvey's gone." He said, his face was paler that usual.

0000

Hermione stood in front of the said place. She was slightly out of breath from running. She stared at the shabby house and studied it. She didn't notice a presence behind her.

A breaking twig signaled someone and when she turned around and saw a man holding a lumber. A thought registered fast in her head before she was hit with the weapon.

'A trap?'

0000

"Are they coming?" a voice said.

Hermione felt her head throb in pain. She tried to raise her hand but they were tied together. At once, she opened her eyes to see Lucius Malfoy and some other Death Eaters.

"Ah, Mr. Wilson, you're awake." His voice held no pleasantness. He was angered and disgusted at her.

Hermione wondered if he knew. His next line explained it all. "I can't believe that my son would be a humiliation to fall in love with a boy." He spat out disgustedly. "He thought I wouldn't know, but thanks to that idiotic Flint, I had him to spy on you."

"You, you killed him!" Hermione said courageously.

"Yes Wilson. I did kill him." He said.

"You evil!" she said struggling from the rope that bound her wrists.

"Did you actually think that you'd be able to free yourself?" he laughed evilly and stared at her.

"Lucius, he's disguised." A small voice said.

"Master?" Lucius looked astounded.

"That's Hermione Granger." Lord Voldemort said as he revealed himself to Hermione.

Hermione stared at Voldemort. His stare brought shivers to her whole body.

Lucius was able to get over the shock and smirked. "I see my son wasn't a poof after all. But to fall for a mudblood." He said more disgusted.

He took Hermione's face and held her a few inches from him. Her eyes were locked in the silver eyes of Lucius. It was unlike Draco's that held warmth. Lucius' eyes were full of evil and coldness. Just when Hermione thought she was to be released Lucius pulled her.

Hermione felt Lucius' lips hard on hers. She felt so violated, hot tears flowed from her eyes. He bit her bottom lip and made it bleed. He then released her and stared disgustingly. "Pathetic."

Hermione cried and wished for Draco to come and save her.

0000

Draco's first instinct led him to the Slytherin dungeons. Potter and Weaselette accompanied him. They arrived there to see a flame burning in the fireplace. Draco noticed the piece of parchment that lay on the floor. He picked it up and his eyes widened.

"Potter." He said.

Harry and Ginny stared at him confused.

"Lucius has him." He said dreadfully.

Harry went over to see the letter and he crumpled it. "You know where this is?" he asked.

"Yes." He nodded in addition.

Harry nodded at him and turned to Ginny. "Ginny, I need you to inform Dumbledore about this." He rushed.

"Why can't I come?" she asked.

"Ginny, it'd be too dangerous. I don't want you to get hurt." He cupped her face in his hands. "Take care of yourself Gin." With that he kissed her forehead and they left.

Ginny stared at Harry before clutching the crumpled paper. She ran towards the Great Hall to inform Dumbledore.

0000

"Potter! What do you think you're doing?" he asked as Harry approached the Whomping Willow.

"Just shut up and follow Malfoy if you want to save your friend." He said in irritation. Harry prodded the knot and Draco stared in shock.

In front of him stood the Whomping Willow, motionless. He saw Harry go inside a hole and he followed. As they went on the tunnel, Draco recognized the place.

"I know this place." He said out loud.

"Malfoy, this is the shrieking shack."

000

"Professor!" Ginny said her breathing was heavy.

"Miss Weasley, what's wrong?" Dumbledore said in concern.

"We found out where Harvey is." Dumbledore's eyes grew serious.

"We?" he said.

"Err, Malfoy and Harry went ahead."

Dumbledore ordered people to the said place and asked Madam Pomfrey to care for Ginny since she's a little out of breathe.

"Professor!" she called out.

Dumbledore turned to face Ginny. "Yes Ginny?"

"Please, return with them safely." Tears poured out of her eyes.

Dumbledore nodded and left.

"Come here child. Breath into this." The nurse ordered.

Pansy and Blaise went to care for Ginny while Madam Pomfrey talked to McGonagall. The two elders were oblivious that the three girls were hearing them.

"I hope Harvey's alright." They heard McGonagall say in worry.

"That child has gone through far too many than a girl could handle." Madam Pomfrey said.

Pansy and Blaise raised an eyebrow at each other. "Girl?" They listened more.

"I hope Harvey could return back to being Hermione again." McGonagall said sadly.

The girls' eyes widened in shock, their jaws dropped and Ginny pulled the bag away from her face.

"Harvey is Hermione?" she said.

0000

Draco and Harry reached their destination. They crept inside stealthily and found a slightly opened door. They peeked inside to see Harvey there, lying with blood on his lips.

Draco immediately came inside without thinking and approached Harvey's body and hugged it.

"Draco," Hermione started.

"Shh…don't talk anymore…" he put a finger against his lips.

"It's a trap." Hermione stated.

Draco looked up to see Harry kneeling in front of them clutching his scar. He turned to the other figure and saw Voldemort himself.

0000

Dumbledore and the ordered talked before leaving the castle. He knew that if he left Hogwarts, death eaters would take the opportunity. He brought picked members like Remus, Tonks and Moody. He left behind them more members to ensure the safety of the students. But he was just fooling himself to actually think that they'd be safe.

Truthfully, Dumbledore didn't know whether anyone would be safe after the battle. He felt afraid for the students. They were young, especially the fourth years and below. They were too young to meet a terrible end. If he only was more careful, he could've prevented this.

He stared ahead as they stood in front of the house. At the entrance Lucius Malfoy and other death eaters. Remus and the others readied themselves. With Dumbledore's signal, different hexes came.

0000

"Draco, I will give you one last chance to join me." Voldemort said as he pointed his wand at Hermione.

Draco stared with head held high. "No." he said darkly.

Harry was now experiencing terrible pain. The scar on his forehead burned like it was just made right there. He panted heavily trying to forget the pain but it was too evident to disregard.

"Potter, can you handle it?" he asked, concern was in his voice.

"Yeah, argh!" Harry cried out in agony.

"Say goodbye to the boy who lived." He muttered with contempt.

0000

"Weasley! Move faster!" a voice said in the dark.

"Oh as if that's easy Nott." He said rolling his eyes.

"Don't fight! Damn it! We have lives to save!" Blaise said.

The two stopped arguing and continued inside the Shrieking shack.

"There's Dumbledore!" Pansy pointed.

"We'll go around, we need to arrive there unseen." Ron lead.

With Ron on the lead, Pansy, Blaise, Theo, Crabbe and Goyle trailed behind. They arrived at the back of the house unseen and entered through a broken window.

"Weasley, I have to admit you're really good at sneaking." Theo complimented.

"Thank you Nott. I learned it from all the "adventures" with Harry." He said proudly.

"Come on." Blaise said.

The noticed a small cry at a nearby room and realized it was from Harry. The six of them rushed to see Voldemort pointing his wand at the boy who lived.

"Say goodbye to the boy who lived." He muttered.

Ron's eyes widened and he ran towards Harry.

"Avada Kevadra!" he hissed.

Harry saw the green light approaching; he closed his eyes waiting for the spell to hit him when it didn't come. He opened to see Ron lying cold on the floor, dead.

"Ron!" Harry screamed.

At the sound of Ron's name, Hermione's eyes opened and she saw his dead body. She too cried out. "RON!"

Draco held Hermione closer and comforted her.

"That's what happens to those who meddle with my plans." Voldemort laughed cruelly.

The others who went with Ron stared with eyes wide at his lifeless body. The two girls sobbed while the boys stared.

"Who wants to go next?"

Harry was sobbing next to Ron, his best friend. Ron's dead. He had no one left. 'Ginny.' He thought. How was he going to explain it to Ginny? He looked at Ron and took his hand. The only best friend left with him, dead; first Hermione now Ron. Harry couldn't take it.

Crabbe and Goyle launched forward to take Voldemort down but the curse hit them faster.

"Crabbe! Goyle!" Malfoy shouted.

Sure Crabbe and Goyle weren't that smart, but they were Draco's friends. They were there when he needed them. Shared laughter and pranks with them. Draco looked angrily at Voldemort. His eyes bore out hate and anger.

Theo was about to take his wand out when another curse flew. Draco's eyes widened. His friends were dying because of him. He saw Voldemort turn to Pansy and Blaise.

"Run!" he shouted.

The two girls ran, but toward Draco and Hermione. Luckily they dodged the spell.

"You two get out of here!" Draco said to them. Pansy and Blaise were crying. They were scared and shaking. "Potter."

Harry didn't move. He sobbed for Ron. Draco was calling him but he didn't listen. Draco's last words though, hit him hard.

"Don't just cry! Our friends didn't die for you to just cry!" Draco said angrily.

Harry turned to him. He nodded and took out his wand. Voldemort and Harry faced each other with so much hate for one another. Draco looked back and forth. He knew he should help Harry. He turned to the girls and looked at them.

"Take care of Harvey." He said before going to Harry's side and pointed his wand at Voldemort.

"Do you think the two of you could defeat me?" he laughed scornfully.

Draco and Harry looked at each other and nodded. "No, but we could try." Draco spat.

Harry started to throw out hexes and Draco supported him by throwing out countercharms for spells that went for Harry.

0000

Dumbledore and the other finally defeated the death eaters. They didn't win without any one dying though. The bodies of Charlie Weasley, Dean Thomas, Neville Longbottom, Shacklebolt and some others lay lifelessly on the ground.

A loud crashing sound took their attention. "We must hurry."

They left and hurried off inside the house. They didn't notice the body of a death eater move though.

0000

Draco and Harry panted heavily. Their bodies were weak and bloody. Draco's chest had a gash across it and his shoulder was slightly dislocated. Harry on the other hand had a huge cut on his thigh and a wound on his head.

On the contrary, Voldemort wasn't left unharmed too. Blood was also coming from his body, and he too was dead tired.

"Malfoy, you 'kay?" Harry asked.

"Yeah," But Draco was having hard time breathing.

The girls though were staring at the scene. Hermione looked at Draco with concern. Pansy and Blaise saw this and whispered to her.

"He'll be alright, Hermione." They said.

Hermione stared questioningly at the two. They nodded. They knew. How? She didn't have an idea. She wondered though, since when?

The door opened and Dumbledore and the others came. Voldemort was cornered. He knew he lost but he didn't accept it. He threw more curses that sent Lupin and Tonks flying to the other side

When Voldemort was distracted, Harry took the opportunity. "Goodbye, Voldemort." His eyes were of pure hate. Voldemort's eyes widened.

"Avada Kevadra!" Harry shouted and Voldemort flew across the room, dead.

After seeing what happened, Dumbledore rushed to Lupin and Tonks. Moody on the other hand went to Harry. As the others were busied, they didn't notice another figure come inside the room except for Hermione.

"You shall die with me Draco!" Draco's eyes widened.

She stood and ran towards Draco and got hit by the blade. It plunged deeply inside her chest. Blood spluttered everywhere. Draco glanced at Hermione's pale face. She fell and Draco caught her. A curse was sent to Lucius and he dropped dead.

Everyone went silent as Draco registered what happened.

"Harvey." He whispered.

Hermione shook her head. "No…R-r-reversio." She whispered.

Draco raised his wand and said the spell. "Reversio!" His silver eyes widened in shock.

There lay in his arms was Hermione Granger. "Hermione?" he said.

"Draco…t-t-thank y-you." She whispered.

"Hermione! No! You're not going to die!" he said, putting aside the fact that she lied. "You still have to explain, why…why you lied!" Draco felt tears trickle down his bloody face.

Hermione smiled. "I'm….s-sorry." She coughed and blood came out.

"No, not yet! Not yet!" he shook his head.

Harry turned and saw Hermione. "Hermione…" he too was crying.

Hermione turned to face him, "I'm s-s-sorry t-too H-Harry." She whispered.

"It's ok Hermione." He held her other hand.

Hermione felt a tear dropped on her face. She looked up at Draco and she smiled sadly. She then coughed and coughed, more and more blood started to come out.

"D-Draco…" He turned to her face.

"Yes, Hermione?" he asked carefully.

"L-Listen, t-t-to t-the w-w-wind." She breathed for the last time.

Draco stared at her lifeless body in his hands. "NO!" he cried out.

Pansy and Blaise came to his side and cried with him. For the second time, Hermione Granger died. But this time, it was for real. No more Harvey Wilson to take her place.

0000

People were at the Great Hall. Many parents and students dressed in white sat at the chairs that was prepared. After the battle, the younger years were lucky to be unharmed. The upper years had terrible losses.

Dumbledore went up the podium and cleared his throat. Everyone stopped chattering and listened closely to the old man.

"There comes a time in our lives where we have to make sacrifices for the betterment of not only one but all. We are here today to pay our respects to the deaths of those who risked their lives to make this place peaceful once again. These people are called Heroes. They are not normal heroes who saved the day. They are heroes who sacrificed their very life with the purity of their hearts." He trailed.

People were now sobbing softly at the impact of the speech. Everyone was affected by the loss of the students and other faculty.

Draco Malfoy kept a straight face as he sat beside his mother. Next to him was also Potter who tried hard not to cry but tears were already out. He glanced around and saw Pansy and Blaise crying. All of them were crying except him. Was he insensitive? No, he just wasn't ready.

He glanced at another side and saw the Weasleys. All members were crying for the deaths of two of their sons. He saw Harry went over to them and hugged them. He wondered how come he couldn't cry. He wanted to cry but nothing came out. He gave up on trying and focused on Dumbledore.

"To the Death of Ron and Charlie Weasley, may they find peace to wherever they are now." Dumbledore said. Ginny stood from her place and went to the podium. She took over and spoke.

"Charlie was always a great brother, very righteous and fair. He thinks carefully before moving. He saves others before himself." She said. People clapped and sobbed at Charlie's bravery.

She went down and Harry replaced her. "Ron…was a good friend. He was there when needed. Even if he can sometimes say the wrong things, he always makes up for it. Ron Weasley my life, and I would live in memory of him." He said.

People came to place white roses in front of their pictures. It went on to the others who risked their lives. Then it came to the last person.

"To the death of Hermione Granger who risked her life in the name of love." Dumbledore said a tear fell from his eye.

Draco came up to the podium. He saw shocked faces of his schoolmates and smirked inwardly.

"You may all wonder how Hermione Granger became a hero when she died at the start of the year." People started talking and only stopped when Dumbledore cleared his throat.

"Thank you Professor. Hermione Granger didn't die at the start of the year. She disguised herself as Harvey Wilson." People chatted again.

"But let's not take into account the lie. Let's take into account how she, became a hero." People stared at Draco all were interested at what he has got to say.

"Hermione Granger has a pure heart. She studies to be on top and helps those with difficulties. She does not make fun of people but she stands up for them. She cares and helps them whenever she can.

"She didn't only save my life from the hands of my father. She sacrificed her own and let me live, and let me say that I believe she did it so I can change. Prove to people what she proved to me. There's more to life that what there really is. The greatest act, though, that she has done was…

"She showed a Slytherin, who is evil and cold at heart, what it's like to love and be loved." He ended the speech and was the first one to place a white rose on her grave.

Draco ignored the eyes that followed him when he exited the Great Hall. He walked toward the main entrance and went out. Harry, Ginny, Pansy and Blaise followed him though; but he didn't care.

He stared at the beautiful clear blue sky. The wind rushed past him and he remembered Hermione's last words.

"L-Listen, t-t-to t-the w-w-wind." 

Draco strained his ears to listen.

"Draco…" the four called.

"Shh…Hermione's talking…" he said. The four stared at him like he has gone daft. "Listen." He order and they followed.

Indeed, they heard Hermione's voice. The wind had told them, with the permission of Hermione, the secrets of Harvey Wilson.

"I never really believed in the whispers of the wind…but it never hurts to try…"

They first heard. They continued on listening and heard Hermione's voice once more.

"I feel awful for lying to my friends. I feel like I don't deserve to live. But every time I see them smiling, the feeling goes away."

"_I wish I could stop lying. To tell the truth and return back to normal. But I don't want to give up the chance I have to be friends with the Slytherins."_

"_Harry, Ron, Ginny, please forgive me. I only did this to have a new life. I'm tired of my old one…"_

"_I want to go back, to be Hermione again, but that would cause me trouble. It's so hard to be Harvey especially when there's a flock of girls trailing after you." _

Ginny and Blaise laughed. The continued to listen though seeming as it was almost done; they strained their ears and closed their eyes.

"I feel so bad. I wish didn't have to lie to him. I wish I could just get back to be the normal Hermione and help him."

"_Please protect him." _

Draco realized that this one was intended for him. He opened his eyes and smiled before closing it back, listening to the last secret.

"_I'm no Harvey Wilson. I'm Hermione Granger. I killed the old me because I wanted a new life. I lied to my friends and made them believe that I'm dead. I lied to everyone and even to my new friends. I don't deserve anyone when all I do is lie. The biggest and most painful secret that I have is that…"_

Everyone thought it was done so they opened their eyes; but the wind brushed past them for the last time and they listened.

"I think that I'm in love with my arch nemesis. Don't tell anyone."

They opened their eyes to stare at Draco's reaction. He held a straight face.

"Draco…" Pansy started but he held a hand.

"Hermione told me that the wind takes your wishes up to heaven. Maybe they can take your messages too." He said softly, he closed his eyes.

The four stared at him, they were curious of what he would be doing next.

"I love you Hermione Granger." He whispered to the wind. "Send it to her."

The others smiled at him. They approached him and pulled him in a group hug.

0000

The day was ending people were finally leaving. Draco was walking at Hogsmeade for the last time. After that day, he would be journeying off to the real world. No more professors to guide him. No more Dumbledore to guard them. No more Hermione too…

Draco went inside the shrieking shack and sat where he used to with Hermione when she was still dressing up as Harvey. Somehow inside of him, he knew that Harvey was Hermione all along. He smiled. Hermione would always be there. In his memory, in his heart.

Draco closed his eyes for a moment and opened it abruptly. Tears were falling down his cheeks. The tears that he wanted finally came.

He felt the cold wind pass him and he strained his ears. He smiled at the voice of Hermione. More tears came out by this time when he heard,

"I love you too Draco, now and forever."


End file.
